


Stuck again?

by LordCorale (orphan_account)



Series: Forever stuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Beer kink, Blood, Blood Drinking, Demonstuck, Demonstuck Reversal, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hunter!Dave, Hunter!Dirk, John is a bit abusive, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, POV Dave, POV Dirk, POV John, POV Second Person, Reverse Demonstuck, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, WHA T, can demon get raped?, demon!John, how to tag, maybe ooc characters, shock collar, wanna see, what tags should i add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LordCorale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continue of 'Stuck' . This is a less doomed timeline where the character wasn't killed but he fainted.</p><p>You are Dave Strider and you has to sacrifice yourself so that your brother can be free from the demon binding. Because of this, you has to spend your life living with a demon named John. you truly don't want to see where this is going as you can only image darkness up ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what some of you have been waiting for (maybe,I think,i'm not that great).

You are Dave Strider and you are woken up by something uncomfortably heavy pressing on your chest and left arm, but you don’t bother to open your eyes to look at it. It makes you hard to breath and annoyed as its finger don’t stop poking your face, so you push it off with your other arm and turns your head to the opposite side to go back to sleep. You are still tired and your mind is cloudy, not really thinking about anything as you just want to go back to sleep. Living in a world where danger can be right outside your house gives you a bad habit of waking up. You are always sleep in, because when you wake up you have to deal with the pesky monsters in the neighborhood, which aren’t easy very often. You wish you could live in a world, where you don’t have to worry about those shitty things, where you can relax, see other people and not demons all the time, maybe human contact, too.

While you are thinking, the other person creeps up on you again, but this time it snuggles to your neck and hugs your waist. You can feel skin on skin as you two are both naked. Well, you still have your pants on, but you can’t deny that this feeling is what you want so with the last thought still in your mind, you roll the two of you over and kiss him. There is a shudder, but you don’t care. When was the last time you ever kissed someone else? You don’t remember, but it definitely has been too long.

“Dave”

The familiar voice immediately fills your mind with realization of who the other person is. You finally shot open your eyes and wide awake. You break the kiss right away to have a look at whoever you are kissing.

It is John, the demon that somehow captured you and raped you last night. You were cuddling and kissing a fucking demon. The thought makes your limbs frozen in shock. John takes the chance to grabs you by your upper arms with claws digging into your skin painfully.

He rolls you over “Why stop? I thought we were enjoying each other” He smashes his lips to yours again. This time it is a rough and hard kiss. As your arms are pinned down, so you kick him off instead. The demon falls to the ground immediately, but with his firm grip on you, he pulls you down with him.

“I’ll fucking kill you” You grab his neck and starts to choke him

He growls a bit, his arms try to pull yours away, but then he suddenly laugh “Don’t you care about you brother?” 

The words come out like sweet but they pierce through you like a sharp knife. You thought you would be death after last night, but it seems this god fucking demon has not done tormenting you.

“Unless you don’t behave, he’ll be safe” It smirks at you like a cocky asshole.

You want to kill this fucker so bad and mess up his corpse so that people couldn’t even recognize it was a dead demon. You arms are shaking with anger, but you can’t tighten your grip after what he said. Instead, you let go and bang the ground beside its head with your hands clutch into fist. The demon sighs and sits up, pushes you sit straight up, too. 

It pads your shoulder “It is not that bad. I’m sure you will learn to like this place”

“I need no comfort from a fucking demon” you wave his hand off and come to sit on the bed with your face in your hands over your knees. You are trapped here like a bird in a cage with nothing to do besides being an entertainment for a monster. So this is the ending of your life. He is going to toy with you until he gets bore and kills you. This is the worst situation for a hunter like you. You are a pretty good hunter with a brother who is famous for his monsters-hunting skill. Also, you are very confident with you sword skill, too, but you just can’t remember how did you end up like this, all pathetic and worthless. Damn yourself. You are a total shithead.

John presses himself to your back and whispers to your ear “Don’t you worry. If you agree to stay with me, I’ll let him free” his hands pull yours away from your face. He seems to have clothes on now. You can see his jeans as his legs wrap around your waist.

“Why would I believe you” your voice is as cold as ice “First rule of a hunter is not to trust a demon”

“What else there is for you to believe beside me?” there’s the cocky tone again “I’m not so bad when you learn to know me” His hand slides over your back “I healed all your wounds without leaving any scar. Even when I break your neck, I heal it back right away. The same to myself, too. You thought I killed you? No, no, no, you are too good to kill…”

You ignore him, let him monologues till he finishes “Can I see him?” you try to keep a poker face as any emotion will just makes him laugh.

He sigh “I’ll have to tie and blindfold you before we get there” He stand up to go to the closet and throws you a hoodie as you definitely need some clothes.

“Whatever you want” You want to see your brother badly and make sure he is safe before you rotten yourself with this demon here.

***

After long hours of traveling by car and a few minutes of walking, John finally takes off your blindfold, but he tied you on to a chair before he does so. 

The moment you open your eyes you see Dirk is right in front of you with limbs tied up the same as you and tape over his mouth. The room is so dark that you can’t see anything beside the three of you and the only source of light is the flash light in John’s hand. Neither you nor your brother can stand up as the chair is planted in a small crate with cement that has dried long ago. Guess he is cautious about you trying to escape.

“Here your brother loving moment so you two should save the it as it will be your last” He turns to Dirk “Someone else will come to pick you up. You’ll be free from here” He removes the piece of tape around your brother mouth.

“Don’t you see he is fucking tricking you? The longer you stay the more they’ll fuck with your brain…” Dirk couldn’t continue as his mouth is taped back.

“Stop bitching around. I’m promise little Davey here will be fine. He is in safe hands” John swings his hand over your shoulder “You better thanks him. He sacrificed himself for your freedom” He removes the tape again.

“You actually believe this bullshit. What is wrong with you? You think he is going to free me for real?” Dirk is clearly not happy with this. He is screaming the words out and you are just silent as you don't really have any excuses for this.

“Bro, this is for the best. I had no other choice. You are better off without me. I’ll only hold you back on your hunt. All the strifing and training, I don’t think I can bear with them anymore. I’m no good. A great fighter like you shouldn’t bother the like of me” It isn’t entirely true that you hate it. You won’t trade it for anything else in the world, but you can’t stay under his shield forever either. You cause this to happen and this is the only way to fix it. The solution is to push Dirk away. He doesn’t need to get involve in your mess.

Suddenly, there is another flash of light in the room that point directly to the three of you. The brightness makes you close your eyes instinctively and when it’s off, you open them to see dark-haired girl standing beside you and your brother. From the look of her dark-colored outfit, you guess she is a witch, though you have never seen one with dog’s ears before.

“Which one will I be taking here?”

John tapes Dirk mouth “This one”

With a wave of her hand, she cuts the cement under your brother’s feet, makes him float in mid air before she bring him outside like nothing happened

“Wait, where are you taking him?” You shout out in worry.

John grabs your face to bring your gaze to him “Somewhere far away so he can’t disturb us, of course” He gives you a light kiss on the lips “But don’t be so happy about it, because if you ever think of leaving me, he’ll suffer the consequent, so don’t even think about suicidal”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only write what out things that keep haunting my mind, nudging me to write them down so i can concentrate in my boring study. 
> 
> I ship Dave/John demonstuck so freakin' much

You are Dave Strider and you have just been freed from the chair that you were tied to, though it was not until you were back home that you were untied. John sawed off the chair from the cement to bring you to the car without having to untie you, he also blindfolded you again before he got you home. Also, it isn’t your real home, but it is a house where you’ll be spending your life with a demon forever or at least till you die if he doesn't plan to turn you into a demon, too. Now that you have a clear look to the house, it seems to be surprisingly clean and neat. You would love to live here, if it weren’t belongs to the demon you hate the most.

You just stand there, three feet from the door as he gets in, not bother to take of your shoes. John comes in and locks the door. He pulls you into the kitchen. You don’t know why he even uses a kitchen. Don’t demons suppose to hunt human for blood. Maybe he’ll suck off your blood.

“Don’t just stand there like a zombie. Here, eat up” He gives you a cold hamburger.

When was the last time you saw one. You usually have canned food as most public places are closed because of demon apocalypse. But still, why would you want food from a demon “I’m not hungry”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you haven’t eaten since last night” He shoves it into your hand “Or do you want me to force it down your throat”

You have to take it. If you ever want to get out of here, you need the energy to do so. You look on the clock to see it is already 4 in the afternoon. Shit, how long did it take for you to get back here. Well, you don’t know when did you two leave either, but you know the car ride was long.

You go to sit on the couch in the living room and John follows you. As soon as you feel his head on your shoulder, you push him off to the other end of the couch “Stay away from me, demon” you say with a growl in your voice.

“Come on, your brother was blabbing about shit so I had to shut him up” He says casually like what happened was no big deal “He was so annoying. I wanted to kill him but sadly I had already promised you I wouldn’t”

“You shut your god damn mouth” Your hands drop the hamburger to grab at his collar as you snap from all the shit he is giving you. You are so angry that you unconsciously draw back one of your hand and give him a merciless punch. Fuck, what did you just do? You have to behave or he’ll kill Dirk. God dammit, you piss him off now. He is going to get Dirk and...and…

Suddenly, he pulls you in and kisses you like crazy. You can’t get out as his nails are pressing to the skin of your neck like needles. 

“You better open up if you want to pay back for what you did” John break the kiss a few second to warn you, and then you can feel his tongue licking your lips. You kiss him back before you decide to open your mouth. Right at the moment your teeth part, his tongue forces its way in. With its abnormal length, it wastes no time to reach your throat. You feel something warm go down your throat and swallow in reflect. No you don’t want that! You try to break out the kiss as you gasp. What the fuck it is doing to you? You push his face to one side and turn yours to the other, then try hopelessly to cough out whatever you just swallowed but it is too late.

“Why don’t you give in?” John’s eyes shine brighter than normal and you can’t look away from it.

Somehow you lost your balance and fall down the floor. He falls over you and continues kissing you again. You growl before you kiss him back eagerly as your body becomes hotter and needy. Your mind tells you that you want this, you want it badly and it feels so right. You notice your boner as he presses down on to you. Your head is getting numb and your mind can’t think clearly of anything besides touching John. It is not wrong at all because you love it. His cool skin feels so good against your hot flesh, so much that you want to touch him all over. Aghh, why are you so hot all of a sudden? You need to get out of these damn clothes and so is John as you want to feel his skin even more. 

You kick off your shoes while he unzips your hoodie. He pushes away the coffee table so you two can get more space and instantly, you flip over him, take off his shirt in the process. Your hands run all over his exposed skin, even his back side while your lips kiss his neck and jaw line. Your boner is throbbing for the feeling, too. Not only do you want to be all over him, but inside him as well.

You press down on him to feel the chest against your and his erection as well. You two are so close that you breathe in his breath as both of you are panting. He licks your shoulder before he gives it a bite. The sudden pain makes you shudder and you can feel yourself being drain. But you are not going to stop here. You aren’t any weakling. You still have plenty of energy left.

With that thought in mind, you strip off his pants and boxer, yours, too. You want to get inside him so bad that with the merely thought has you leak so much precum. You press the head of you dick to his entrance and the lub that drip out to coat you right away. As you thrust in slowly, you feel the tightness wrap around your dick. He is so tight that you doubt you would be able to push in this smoothly without the lub. John bites you harder as before only his fangs cut into your skin, but now all his teeth bite down your shoulder. You can’t complain as you didn’t prep him at all. You were too impatient to care for that any way. You like how tight he is around your cock. It is so amazing that prepping would just ruin the wonderful feeling it gives you.

You lift his hips up and start to create your thrusting rhythm when he pulls his fangs out of your skin. Blood is still oozing out of the wound but John lick it clean. The pain disappears as he does so. His arms come up to wrap around you upper back so he can steady himself against your thrust while you hold on to his thighs to spread his legs wider for a faster thrust in. For that reason, your upper part doesn’t have anything to support its weight besides John so it is a little hard for you two to breathe. You has stopped kissing his neck and just been panting for the need of air. He moans and pants beside your ear.

“Dave” John seems struggle with breathing “Dave” He is calling for you between breathless moan.

This position is getting uncomfortable for you, too. You feel his hands on your chest, pushing you to sit up. You do and lift him up with your hand on his back. Damn, he is cold. Why did you two decided to do it on the floor in the first place? You don’t know. It doesn’t matter as John is bobbing himself up and down in your lap. This is much better, though the speed isn’t as fast as you did, you are already close. You buck up into John while your hand jerks off his dick. You almost forget about that.

Pushing John over the coffee table, you pound roughly into him hard and fast. You press him down firmly with your hand, not letting him has the chance to get up. So with nothing to hold on besides your arm, he grip at it and tries to pull you down. You don’t though, you just mindlessly banging him in to a moan mess. With the feeling stirs up in your stomach, you put all your force to the last thrust as you pull almost full out and shovel back to cum deep inside of him. For some reason, you bite your lips to stop a moan, turn it into a groan instead.

Though you are done, he isn’t. You are still jerking him, not pulling out either. When a painful feeling runs up your arm as his grip tighten with his claws cutting your skin, you know he is close. That moment you squeeze the head off his dick, make the cum shots out like a bullet, sprays up to his chest.

You finally pull out and fall yourself on the floor with your back against the couch and your head leans back to it, panting heavily. John breathes the same as he lays there on the coffee table.

You look over the clock on the wall. It is still too early to go to sleep so you should take a shower… and maybe think of a plan to get the fuck out of here. Wait, what the shit are you thinking? Your brain makes no sense. All of a sudden, there is a painful sting strikes the inside of your head like a lightning to your brain and you black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot i thought for this sound so wonderful in my head, but when it is written down, it isn't the same. It is likes my hands have different plan for this fic.

You are John Egbert and you have just noticed that your hunter, Dave Strider, has passes out. It was your doing after all as you were too tired to fully manipulate his mind so you put him out instead. Your ability to control over him started when he swallowed your spit, which is like a drug that increases sexual desires when consumed. It helped you to control his mind, too, as you have just put him to sleep or blocked his head from thinking clearly earlier. Though it isn’t a hundred percent control, it still one of the many advantages you have over him. That is why the plan to take possession of him was so easy for you. Maybe when you have him ‘tamed’, you will explain everything to him. Though you kind of told him already, but you don’t think he believed you. His reaction when you told him that you loved him was a bit hurt. You didn’t want to hear the rest of “What…” as you clearly knew he rejected you. You waved it off as culture shock, but the feeling never really gets away. Human and demon are so aggressive toward one another and you can understand why. But ever since you saw Dave, the thought of him keeps haunting your brain. At first you thought you only needed to kill him and everything would be back to normal. You were determined on that idea only until you stumble upon things that human calls ‘movies’. It gives you a total different prospective of Dave. At that moment, you realized why some demons turn human into one of them. It is because they went through the same thing you struggled. Also, it isn’t just some, but plenty of demons and monsters think the same thing as you. It makes you feel accepted and welcomed as you live among them so you want to be just like them. You want Dave to feel the same way as you do to him. 

You progress so far is that you got him to live with you, listening to your order (sort of) and the best part is that you can do whatever you want with him. Despite all that, the crucial aspect is still missing. He doesn’t love you back, worse, he fucking hates you because of all the thing you had done. Well it is the result of you wanting to skip over head of things. Reasoning him till he accepts you was kind of a boring thing to do. You don’t even know how long does it take to do so. Humans have such short lives that you don’t dare to choose the longer path. Addition to that, Dave is a hunter, which means he already hates monsters than anything else from the beginning . It is the first time in your life that you can’t be certain about your future. You completely don’t know where your relationship will go, but if it goes downhill you have nothing to blame but yourself.

But you can’t sulk about what has been done. If you want him to stay here you better hurry up on moving his things in and fill up the fridge with food. You sigh as you glance at Dave. Thing would be a hell lot easier if you turn him to a demon, but he’ll just use it against you. Speaking of Dave, you need to get him on the bed before he catch a cold there. You definitely don’t want that as sick people taste awfully bitter and with how much you have drunk from him, you don’t thing you’ll be biting him anytime soon.

***

You are Dave Strider and man is your head hurt. You sit up with one hand in your hair “Ughh”

“Oh, already waking up”

You turn to the direction of the voice and see John is at the closet, stuffing some of your clothes in. How does he get those? You don’t care because the cause of your headache comes first “What the fuck did you do to me?” You hit the back of your head to ease the pain.

“It was just sex, nothing special”

His words are like a key that unlock your memories. Everything plays back in your head now. You know it is inevitable but still you feel shameful about it “Did you really have to fuck with my head, too, shit” The embarrassment fuels your anger and your hands clutch tight at the sheet of the bed. You frown at him with gritting teeth. You want to kill him but you have to hold it back. If you do that, it will give him another excuse to screw you. You need to calm down or else you will mess up again. 

“You looked like you were having second thought about kiss me so I helped you out, made it easy for both of us” He shrugs as he continues putting clothes to the drawers.

You calm down a bit but still keep you furrowed eyebrows at him as you look into his eyes “I need time to get used to this” It is true. You know how hard it was for your bro to protect you when you were too young to hold a sword so you wouldn’t dare to think about having a friend, not so much as a lover. Though you met some girls before, this is still too foreign. Your only goal in life was to kill all demons and become one of the best hunters. But your life is flipped upside down in just two days. Now, you lost everything including your only brother, you are no longer a hunter, you live with a demon. The last thing you have left is yourself and no way in hell you will lose that. It is the only thing that makes you still you. Dammit, there is too much mix up feeling to you right now. Hate, anger, sadness… you have all the negative emotions and the cause of it is just a few feet away “Do you have a fucking clue what I’m going through?”

The demon is silent for a few seconds, and then in a flash, he is on the bed, sitting with his legs cross in front of you “I’ll treat you better if you do the same to me”

“What do you mean?” You don’t like this at all. All the thing that ever came out of his mouth is bad news for you.

“For starter, you can call me by my name” He leans in closer to you, too much into your personal space as you are pretty much naked under the blanket there.

You back away and can feel your back against the cold wall “Uh, uhm…” What is his name? Did he tell you before? “Joan? Joe? NO, no, John. Yeah, John” you turn away to avoid his gaze and hope you didn’t screw up too much.

“And will do anything as I tell you to do?” He smiles mischievously at you.

You don’t have any other option besides agreeing to him, but the word is still hard to say. It takes you a bit of effort to force out the word “Yea… yeah. Ok”

“Great, take a shower and we can go to bed” He jumps off the bed, to the unfinished-organizing pile of clothes on the floor. He throws you a shirt and sweatpants.

You are a little surprised as you thought he was going to ask you to kiss or fuck him again. You feel relief while you stand up to go to the bathroom. But then the worry come back when you notice the door don’t have a lock. You can fucking get jump at anything when the demon feel like. Because of that you take a quick shower, not even dry off yourself properly before dressing up as your eyes can’t look away from the door.

When you get out, you freeze as you see him lays on the bed, under the blanket with his hand pad on the side you laid on before “Can I sleep on the floor?” Your voice is low

He rolls his eyes “Get in, I won’t bite”

You should run right the fuck now but you doubt the door is unlock, even if you did, you wouldn’t have enough time to break the door downstairs. No matter what, John would run after you and force you back in here. As a hunter, you can’t waste your energy on pointless struggle or rush into stupid plan. The best current option is to listen. Despite of that, you hesitate your first step when you walk to the bed and as you get in, you lay with your face to the ceiling, not dare to look at the demon beside you.

“Is two guys in one bed weird you out or something?” John grips you shirt and pulls you to turn to his side “Or do you prefer girl instead?”

The fact that John is a guy suddenly hit you. You know he is, but the problem of being in a relationship with another male never occur to you before. Furthermore, you almost touch him this morning when you were half asleep “No, nothing. It just that I have never shared a bed with someone”

“You’re a virgin?”

“NO, of course not. Why would a man still have his virgin at the age of twenty?” You shake off the hand that is holding your shirt “You fucking traumatized me, you douche, so I have to be cautious about you”

“I’m not judging. It just curious me of the fact that you never bother to prep me, even when I manipulated your mind”

“I don’t care. It is YOUR ass. I don’t give two shits about it”

“Yeah, you right. I have my healing power so it didn’t hurt as much as it supposed to and I like your rough way, too. I have to give you credit for your stubbornness, as well. We are so compatible, don’t you think?” With John’s eyes glowing in the dark, you can tell that he wink at you.

You growl and turn to the other side. Besides the hug from the back, he does nothing else to you. It is going to be a long night for you as you can’t stop thinking about Dirk. You aren’t sure if he is fine or even alive. The last time you saw him was when he was dragged away by a witch, the kind that is famous to be as dangerous as a demon. You don’t think any of John’s friends is less fuck up than he is. 

You need a plan to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be chapters about Dirk and how he struggle to survive


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i updating too fast?

You haven’t shut your eyes for an hour because you are completely awake, waiting for John to fall asleep so you can check the house for possible escape route. When you hear a light snore as his breathing slow down, you carefully remove his hand off you. After that, you walk to the door and turn the knob lightly. It is locked as you expected. Luckily, you can pick locks like this. It is a useful skill to have when breaking a door becomes an unwise thing to do.

You get to the bathroom to look for some hairpins you always keep in your pocket. Good, they are still there and haven’t lost elsewhere. After you successfully open the door, you glance back at John to check if he conscious or not. The demon hasn’t moved one bit so that mean he is still in deep sleep. Exiting out of the room to the hall, you see the staircase right in front of your face. It is the last obstacle for you as the door is near the end of it. Because you have walked up and down the stairs a few times today, you know pretty much where they will creak so it isn’t too difficult for you. Despite of everything going smoothly, your heart beats like it is going to burst out of your chest. If you screw this up with just one tiny mistake, you will… With what has happened, you can’t even imagine of anything worse. You don’t know if you prepare enough for this. Even if you can open that door, you don’t have a clue what behind it. The demon was so cautious about you escaping him that having a perfect chance to walk out of here gives you doubt. There could be traps laying around, waiting for you to mindlessly step in to bring you to your doom. Maybe you should stay awhile longer, so you can understand more about this place and make a better plan to get away. Yeah, you need more information about this place, what is outside and about Dirk as well. Though there are plenty of reasons for you to stay, you don’t think you have the courage to do so.

You go back into the bedroom, lock the door and put the pins back to where they were. But still, you hesitate when you walk to the bed. You look at the demon and for a moment you thought he was just a guy sleeping peacefully next to you, not a psycho douchebag that want to sit on your dick. In spite that, you doubt you can sleep with him breathing down your neck as you aren’t use to sharing a bed with someone else, even your bro. The feeling is kind of weird, but you have to get used to it soon. John won’t be letting you out of his reach, properly never will. Fuck your brain, it is thinking too much, you need sleep or else it will get suspicious. But it is impossible because you are in stress from fear and useless thought right now. You pull at your own hair as you slump on the ground next to the bed. You are so deep in your own world that you don’t notice the ‘thump’ sound you make as you hit the floor and a ‘creak’ soon follows it. When you turn your gaze to the bed, John already sit up with glowing blue eyes staring at you “Fuck” you are definitely fucked.

“I couldn’t sleep and fell off the bed” only words can protect your life now.

“Then why couldn’t you sleep?” John’s voice is like a sweet purr but you know he is suspecting you.

What excuse do you have ‘because I want to get the fuck out’ damn you shitty brain, the moment you need it to think, it stop. You just stare at him as you start to sweat “I don’t feel like it” That is not even called an excuse, fuck.

“I guess we both couldn’t sleep” There is a flash of blue and he is sitting over your stomach with his hands clutching your collar, pulling closer to his face “What were you doing, exactly? Tell me”

Shit, shit, shit “Nothing, nothing, I swear. I was only walking around the house” your eyes widen in horror and your limbs are shaking, afraid of what is going to happen next.

“You were smart to get back in here, or else I would have to cripple you the moment you open the front door” John chuckles 

So he fucking knows it all from the start. That explain the chill ran down your spine when you were thinking of getting out. You screwed up the only chance you have. You should have gone YOLO and get the fuck out. Damn yourself, you are such an idiot.

“But I still have to punish you for it”

Within a blink of an eye, he has you right at the door of the basement and throws you in the middle of the room “I’ll have to destroy that fire in you or else you will never learn your place” The demon slam the door then you hear nothing. Guess you are locked back down here again. The only thing to do right now is to wait for your ‘punishment’. Is he going to drug you with his venom and control you like a fucking puppet. The memory of your last time having your brain manipulated flow back in your mind. It makes you feel awfully shamed. Worse, you fucking enjoyed it, felt like you two were lover. Though you know it is all fake shit he stuffed to your head, the sensation was real. Maybe if he weren’t a fuck up demon, you would actually do that. Fuck, how did you get involve with all this crap?

The Striders are famous for their hunting skill, among both people and monsters. You thought if your fame spreads wide enough, no creature will dare to mess with you. But John seems to be a different case. He is your obsessive fan boy. Oh fuck, this is the worst scenario for you to be stuck in, the strangest one, also. You have never deal with this before as you thought demons and human were mortal enemies. You would love to have someone who cares deeply about you and protect you at all cost. John is kind of like that, but in a less healthy and darker way. He kidnapped and isolated you from your world and pretty much keep you his own ‘So does he mean it when he said he loved me?’ The question pop inside your mind and you remember the confession as it is hard to forget the event it followed. Does it worth for you to swallow your pride and go with it.

NO, there nothing good go with a demon and you know best not to trust a one. Even if you enjoy it, it doesn’t mean you will give in. Those were just mere words he used to trick you, so he can mess with you until you are broken. No way are you going to get mixed in all this shit. You just need him to loosen his hold and you will surely be gone, far away from this hell hole. 

***

You are John Egbert and right now you really don’t know what to do. Dave want leave you and you can’t let that happen. You don’t have any other solution besides locking him in the basement but you know he’ll try to get out again. To permanently stop him from doing that, you will definitely have to get rid that idiotic idea from his head.

As a demon, the only answer that comes to your mind is to beat it out of him. That’s it. Threatening will never work if you don’t do anything. You’ll have to beat it out of him, make him know better not to disobey you and give him no other ways than come to you. He won’t dare to think about anything else other than you when you done with him. You didn’t follow the book from the start so might as well do it your ways, besides, he hit you a lot before, now is the time to show him you can snap, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but next chapter will be about Dirk


	5. Chapter 5

You are Dirk Strider and you don’t fucking know where this witch will take you to. Though you are only tied by the wrist as she has removed you from the chair, you can’t move. She casted a spell and made you as still as a rock. Dammit, you can’t scream or fight back as she drags you in her house like a death corpse. Fucking shit, what is this bitch going to do to you.

You look around for help before she brings you inside but there are freaking trees everywhere. It’s as thick as a forest. Though she teleported you here, you are sure this place is far from any towns or villages as there is a fucking volcano that seems to still be active. No human would want to live near that. Also, you can see some weird-looking white creatures creeping around the trees 

The asshole demon that was with Dave told you that your brother chose to stay so that you can be free, but you don’t think this bastard will keep that promise. She might experiment her darks magic on you and throw you in that fucking volcano later, when you are useless.

You could have fight back the demon and this hag easily and avoided all this shit, but they mention Dave, your only weakness so you have no choice but to obey them. You basically fell right into an obvious trap. And now you are stuck here with a damn witch. But you know if she wants to cast any other spell on you, she’ll have to remove the current one, so that is your only chance to escape. You just have to wait patiently for the right time to strike.

She leaves you on the pile of coal beside the fire place while she busies herself with the magic books for the right spell to cast on you. Normally, witches can memorize a hell lot of spell, they rarely use the book, unless… It is difficult one or it’s unfinished. Staring at her, you see her pulling out another book that is even bigger than a phone book. On the page, there are lines and lines of text written in a foreign language. Each line glows when her finger passes it, searching for something, but you are not going to fucking stay to find out.

“There it is” Her finger stop at a line and she glance at you “This one is perfect for you. I’m sure you’ll love it” She is humming as she walk around to get some ingredient for the spell, but to your eyes, it looks like she is throwing random shit in to the pot left in the fireplace. Then, after a few minute of boiling, she pours it into a bowl and walks to you. Though the damn hag only remove the spell partly, the moment your head, neck and shoulders are able to move, you headbutt her as hard as you can. She falls on her back, spill the liquid on her chest in the process and in an instant, she disappear like she is never there in the first place. Fortunately, the spell on you is gone, too, so you run to the door, not caring what the fuck has just happen as your life is your first priority now. Grabbing your sword, you knock down the door and run into the forest. You don’t know where exactly you are running to, but you need to get as far as you can.

You didn’t know you were running toward the volcano until you stumble upon a cave. Though it is blocked by a huge boulder, it is your best place to hide at the moment as there are only trees around and nowhere else seems possible. Because of that, you try your hardest to push away the huge rock, so there would be a gap that is big enough for you to get in.

You sit down to take a rest as you only aware of your tiredness when you stop running. You take in a deep breath, as much air as you can because you won’t be here for long. She is going to find you soon and will definitely kill you for pissing her off. Your chance to escape is very slim to almost none existence as your weapon right now is just a shitty sword. Normally, to fight a witch you need ton of other more things for preparation, but right now you don’t even have anything to shield yourself. You could die with just an easy blasting spell to the face. If worse, she will do it slowly. But you are still luckier than Dave. He could be suffering horrible thing that you don’t dare to imagine. He could be death right now and you will join him sooner or later.

No, this isn’t the time to be negative and thinking about shit. You need to clear your mind and make a plan. But what can you do when the forest is filled with freak-looking creature that you have never seen before. You don’t know if any of them are hostile or neutral to you or even eatable as you are starving as fuck.

Your thought is cut off by a rustling noise from outside. You hope it isn’t the witch and just a creature walking by, not knowing you are in here, hiding from it. But your stomach betrays you and grumbles from hunger and the rustling sound stop almost immediately. Oh fuck, the cave echoed the grumbling so whatever outside must have noticed it.

You are screwed because there are now footsteps coming toward you and you can see a fucking shadow outside the crack. The bolder is shaking like something is trying to move it. At least you know it isn’t the damn witch as she would use her magic and raise the thing up in the air like a fucking balloon.

You hold tight you sword, ready to kill anything that comes to you. The moment the gap is wide enough, you fly out like a bullet, pass something kind of green. You think you could get away, but it grabs you by the back of your shirt and pulls you back. You aren’t giving up either so you turn and slash your sword at it. The blade is stopped just an inch away from its arm that came up to block when you realize it is another human, a man.

“Mind put the sword away, chap?” He says with a calm voice despite the fact that he was nearly killed.

“Depend. Can I trust you” This can be some sorcery the witch is pulling to mess with you. No way can a human being other than you can live in a place like this. More suspiciously, he look decent, unscratched and his hair even better than yours. There is absolutely no sign of struggle or anything, which is too good to be true.

“Yes but if you still don’t believe me, I’ll gladly explain. Will you let me explain?” His hand loosens from your shirt and with his other one, they are raised up in surrender.

You step back to keep a safe distance as you yet to believe him but you give him a chance “Go on”

“My name is Jake. I used to live here alone until the witch came and brain-washed me, trick me to think that she is my god loving gramma for years, maybe ever since I was sixteen. But you killed her and broke the spell…”

“I don’t fucking care about all those bullshit. I want you to prove that you are human” You don’t have time to deal with all this fuckery.

He grabs at the head of the sword, squeezes it, lets the blade cut into his skin. You can see blood dripping out of the wound as soon as he lets go. The color seems normal, not dull like a demon or other monster. It is just like a human.

Jake takes off his shirt to wrap the cut right away, shit, he was bleeding and you just stand there looking at him

“Dammit, man, I’m sorry”

“No worry, there are some healing potion back at the hut. It will be fine”

***

After, you two rushed back to the small house and got his hand treated, he gives you food in return. You eat it so fast that you almost choke yourself.

“Where do I go to get to the nearest city?” You ask him as soon as you finish as it is the only thing on your mind since you were brought here.

“There is no possible way. This is… an island in the pacific ocean” His voice is low.

He can’t be joking “Then, how the fuck did you live here in the first place” You hold back your anger, and clutch at the spoon that you used to eat the soup.

He flinches when you raise your voice at him “My real gramma was a scientist, so to have time for both work and me, she brought me here since I could barely speak” He glance to the bookshelf beside the fire place “The only way to get out of here is to teleport”

Shit, you can’t fucking do that, it involves magic that you clearly don’t have. Does that mean you will stuck here forever, live the rest of your life on a fucking deserted islands with this random guy you just met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen to them? >:D
> 
> Next chapter will be John's bad attempt at torture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't John's fail attempt but more like he is busted

You are Dave Strider and honestly you don’t know what to do. John locked you in the basement and said he would beat the fire out of you, which means he will fucking knock you out like a piece of shit. He definitely will and that make you kind of scared as demons are known to be violent and murderous. However, you can not give up easily, you still have your pride, though it is partly, it is better than nothing. Your arms and legs aren’t bound so you can fight your way out this time. Hell no will you let the same thing happen like last time. Fuck no.

You just stand there with your back against the wall that is opposite to the door, ready to fight as soon as the demon walks in. Though you perfectly know you have no chance to win without any weapon in hand, you can at least try to get to the door. The pile of wood that used to be the stairs is still there, so you can run over it and jump up to the door to get out. But John will lock it when he gets in so the only best decision would be to charge at him as soon as he opens it. No, it isn’t good enough, you don’t believe you can run over the pile smoothly, you might trip and give him the advantage instead.

Fuck. You try to think of something else, but there barely any. The fuckass will prepare, too, as you have been stubborn ever since you with him so he is bound to know you are not going to back down easily.

You decide to grab a big wood plank so that you can charge and shove him off with it even if you trip and fall, much safer than using your arms.

The creaking sound of opened door interrupts you from thinking anything else. It is the signal to charge and you do it like you are an angry bull. But you fail miserably because John was flouting in mid-air when he opened it, so not only you charge at nothing, but you also receive a hand on the face that pushes you down on the cold floor and takes away the wooden board. You didn’t have the time to count this possibility, you are such an idiot. You quickly stand back up, but he has already locked the only escape you have. Now with a clear look at him you see his hand is holding a box with some ropes inside and… Fuck, he turns off the light. Now you are really doomed as you can’t see a damn thing and the fucker could be anywhere. As a hunter, you unconsciously step back in order to protect your backside from being attacked but suddenly trip on something. The moment your head meets the ground your ankles are already tied up with ropes. You sit up right away and reach your hands out to untie it, but another hand grips at them and tied them together, just like your legs. How can the demon tie you up so fast?

Fucking damn it, are you even a hunter? It is as basic as fuck and you still stumble on it. Ever since you are in this house, your head never work the way it should. You are supposed to be smart, clever and all this bullshit he is pulling shouldn’t have affected you in the slightest. You swing your arms up to hit him. You feel less of a total loser when your fists meet his chin. But the feeling doesn’t last very long as a sudden pain start to run up over your one of arm to your shoulder. The douche jams a fucking knife to the back of your right hand, not deep enough to pierce throw, but almost. You can do nothing but fall to the ground and scream. It hurt like hell, so much that you can’t even feel the blood is soaking your clothes and bleeding all over the floor when he pulls it out. Where did he get that knife? Was it in the box before? What else is in there?

He pulls the blade out fast, makes it cut into your flesh more. You swing your arm and legs around, try to keep him away from you. Who knows where will John stab you again? But it tired you out fast as you are losing blood more and more and soon, you are panting heavily. The moment you stop wiggling, John slides under your arms and bites at your neck. Great, now you are going to die from blood lost. But John surprisingly pulls away after a few seconds and sits there staring at you with his bright blue eyes. You don’t know why but right now isn’t the time to care about that. You take that chance and kick him on the side of his head. The ropes around your ankles loosen as you do. Even though John tied you quickly, he wasn’t able to make the knot properly. A spark of hope lid up inside you and you slid out of it in merely seconds. John sees it and immediately grabs at your legs to tie them back again. You elbow him to the face while he is doing so and stand up to run. 

“Dave, stop or else” John shouts at you.

Why would you… You lost balance and fall to the ground a second time, not because you trip on something, but because you step in a god fucking bear trap. You scream again, louder than ever before. John must have set it there. Now you definitely have zero chance of escape as both your arms and leg are wounded. Aghhh, the pain is so horrible, you think the metal teeth of it are cut in deeper the more you move. You need to remove it but your hands are tied. Blood is oozing out from you even more, though not as much as your hands, it might because the wounds aren’t as deep as the one on your hand or may be you are running out of blood to bleed.

What worse is that John walks over and just stares at you struggling in pain. He chuckles at your pathetic look before he fucking stabs you by the thigh of your still good leg. The freaking asshole wants to make sure you can’t stand up “You will die soon if you don’t get these wound treated” He says like he actually give a shit about you but you know that is the voice of mockery. He is laughing at you.

There is too much pain and you can’t fucking get up as one of his hand is holding you down with the nails digging into your chest. Though it isn’t nearly as hurt as your wounds but it is giving you a hard time breathing. The pain makes your entire body numb like never before. Why can’t death come faster? You are bleeding so much that it is hard to believe you are still alive.

“This is pointless, don’t you think? All of this could have ended sooner if you hadn’t wiggling around? Why don’t you just give up and accept your fate?” He grabs at the knife that is still in your leg and slowly presses it in deeper and you just lays there screaming, not even have the energy to fight back one bit.

He shuts you up by slapping you so hard that the sound echoes the room and you can feel a blood dripping from your cheek as his claw cut your skin “Don’t be such a pussy. If you decide to be stubborn, then do it like a man” Now he brings a second knife out and lands it on your left shoulders.

You don’t scream this time, but for some reason there is an urge that tells you to bite him, show him that you are no slave of his. Unfortunately, John reacts fast as he pulls back his hand with his eyes widen at you. He seems surprised for a second, but then his face turns to a smug “So you are a dog now?” He holds your head by the chin, forces you to look up at him “I injured your legs and arms, now you want me to do the same with your mouth?” He suddenly forces four of his fingers inside your mouth. You try to bite back but already feel them near the back of your throat. It makes you gag and cough uncontrollably. Your limbs as well, they have long stopped listening to you, only shaking from the pain that feel like it is never gonna go away

“Let find your vocal cord, shall we? I don’t like noisy mutt”

NO, you can’t let that happen. No way are you going to let him fucking mutes you. You would be death by the time he done that as you are already so hard to breath with two of his fingers down your throat.

Suddenly, out of nowhere you hear a panicking voice from the door “JOHN, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT” A voice of a girl. 

It makes John eyes widen and his smug disappears in half a second. He stands up with two hands in the air “It is not what it’s seem” How would anyone believe that. What else would this be other than torturing?

You are too busy coughing and breathing to look at the face of your savior. Who is she? Why is John scared of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's this chick?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i fail one of my tests because of this :/ but i don't care.  
> Also the amount of hits in the last chapter blew up like a bomb. Now i know what kind of stuff most of you guys likes: Intense hardcore stuff ;D (luckily, i dislike fluff). i'll try to write more of that in later chapters (more angst)

You jolt up from where you were lying. The sudden movement makes your sour limbs ache more but you can’t bring yourself to care as you are all sweaty and breathing heavy like you have just gone throw a horrible nightmare. You feel a soft hand on your shoulder and flinch instead of relax as you didn’t notice there is another person in the room. Your eyes turn to look at that person, a stranger you haven’t seen before, a girl that properly the same age as you.

“You ok?” Her voice is gentle. You recognize it though. It is the voice of your savior, who rushes in to stop John from harming you. You don’t know her reasons, but whatever, as long as you aren’t with that fuck up demon.

But then you realize you are in the bedroom of the same house, which means John is nearby, not in this room though as there are only you and her.

“I’m fine” your voice is low as you can feel your body still trembling from what it has experienced.

“Oh, uhm” She blinks shyly and turns her face away from your gaze. You didn’t know that you were staring at her, which is awkward. But then she clears her throat “My name is Jane. You must be Dave” She knows your name, which is odd because you are sure that she is a stranger to you “I’m really sorry about what John did. He just… didn’t think things throw before he does it sometimes” So she knows it from John, but his behavior is what you expected from a demon, why is she apologizing for him. What is her relationship with that asshole?

“Where is him?” you ask with a glance to the door, where you think the demon should be. You guess he is right outside the door, eavesdropping the two of you as he never leaves you alone for a fucking second.

“You mean John? Oh, I got him tied up in the kitchen” She shrugs “Don’t worry, you are safe now” The words is hard to believe as she seems only as strong as you. But you remember that John was scared when he heard her voice so this girl might not as normal as she looks. You kind of curious but you decide not to ask her. Instead, you look down at your injured hand that is now covered in bandages, so is your chest and legs. She must have treated you. Though it still hurt, it is not nearly as before. You curl and uncurl the fingers of your hand and the pains you receive from it tell you that she has stitched the wound well.

“Dave” Her gaze turns to your hand instead of your eyes “What do you think of John?” the question confused you. Of course you hate him, what else would she want to know? Did she saw how terrible he tortured you? If you were to have the chance, you would do the same to him, no, at least ten times worse than that. But with how she adverts her eyes, you don’t think that is the only thing she wants to know “What do you mean?” you raise an eyebrow at her.

There was silent then she just laughs and waves off the topic “Nothing, nothing… you should rest now” She walks out of the room with a fast pace, turns off the light and close the door.

Even though she pushes the question away, you don’t. It makes you think a bit more. What if you liked John? All this horse shit would not have happened, right? But still, it is wrong and incredibly ridiculous. A person with common sense wouldn’t dare to think of such sinful thing. Maybe it is because you are racist toward human and monsters. If you think back, humanity has gone throw similar thing. This is kind of the like when the there was boundaries between white and black people. No, it is different, while black people have never done anything to deserve it, the monsters surely have done plenty and John is included. You thought you could develop a liking for him, but after what he has done to you, you regret it. You really detest him now. Why the fuck would you consider about a second chance for that fuckass anyway? He treated you like a toy.

You will stand your ground no matter what and you will get out of here one day.

***  
You are John Egbert and right now you are tied up in the corner of the kitchen. You could have cut the rope easily, but this one is casted with magic. Worse than that, it tightens the more you struggle. Why? Because Jane is a witch and she was also the one that suddenly barged into your house like it was hers. She usually does that, whenever she finishes a too-long trip away from home. You didn’t thought she would choose the worst time to come and visit you and spoiled everything. Furthermore, you know she could open the door using her magic, but it is your house, she could have at least knocked or rang the door bell. Though she has raised you since you were only a baby and treated you like her own child, so much that you can consider her as real family, you still have secrets you can’t share, like what she has just witnessed. You have never acted like that in front of her, but she knows you does it, to human, sometimes, because you are a demon after all. Also, you have told her of Dave and so is your feeling for him, so it must have been shocking for her when saw you two like that. She was the one that teach you about ‘movies’ anyway. If you have not told Jane about Dave, she wouldn’t be so enraged and would have left you continue what you were doing.

“Why did you think it was such a good idea to kill Dave?” Jane walks into the kitchen with her eyes glaring at you.

You lean to the fridge next to you to make yourself more comfortable “Well…He was definitely stubborn” you don’t think you can hide the truth, but also can’t tell all of it either “So I decided to teach him a lesson”

“Don’t make it sound like a joke! He could have died” She takes a chair and sits down. She shakes her head in disappointment with her gaze on the ground.

“Of course I know that. I even had to restrain myself from sucking his blood. Besides, he had it coming for him, yet, he tried to escape from me” it is true, though you bit him, it was out of conscious because your instinct was screaming you to do so, you did pull back the next second.

“Are you crazy? He is just a human being and you freaking scared him off. It is reasonable for him to do that” Her voice becomes loud than before and her eyebrows are frowning. It is clearly that you are pissing her off more and more. You can see her hands are clutching so hard that the knuckles turn white “You know what, I am not going to untie you. I asked Dave if he liked you and guess what? He couldn’t make a comment at all, only silent. You can sit there and rethink about all of the hasty decisions you made. I think Dave is fucking traumatised by you” Jane sounds like she is panicking.

You open your mouth to protest but find no word. If you argue with her anymore the situation will get worse as she looks like she is going to snap at any moment so it is best you let her cool down. If she is off the edge, you will become the first victim she unleashes her rage on as she is hard to be told otherwise; especially when she thinks she is absolutely right. In addition to that she is older than you, while she is already over a hundred years old, you are only twenty, which could be called a kid compare to other demons. That makes her your superior but you feel like she is kind of overprotective when it come to you. It is a bit embarrassing to you as demons suppose to be independent.

“Which Dave wounded like this I think I’m going to stay here awhile, until he is better and you are less of a dick” She seems to calm down but her voice is filled with worry. She walks out of the room. Maybe to get some sleep as it is still night time. You hope he would use the guest bedroom instead of sharing the same room with Dave.

No, you don’t want her meddling with your life. She might ruin all your hard work. If that bullshit happen you don’t know what you will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what would you do if you were stuck with an abusive psycho demon. Please make it as close to common sense as possible, like panic, scared,... but with more details cuz we need more angst stuff.
> 
> sorry for any typo in the fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the shitty chapter, but lately i am distracted by school and tests

You are Dirk Strider and you think you are having a panic attack. It has been a few hours after you are freed from being hunted by a witch but you are stuck on an island in who-know-where part of the sea. You doubt it is anywhere near the main land. Worse, your brother is in danger and you can’t do a shit about it, which is frustrating and it stresses you mind. You are really worried. You know that you are over thinking sometimes but this is certainly not one of those times. You last saw him tied up to a chair like you and a demon beside him. You could see in his eyes that he had something planned behind his back.

“Hey, what is wrong?” Jake sounds calm with a gentle smile on his face. He is worry about you despite of the fact that you two barely know each other. You didn’t even know how you saved his life.

You shot up from your seat “My brother is in fucking danger and I’m just sitting here doing no shit about it” You are mad at yourself as your voice is filled with rage and your fist slam at the table.

“Come on, chill out, I’m sure he is alright” Jake is trying to calm you down. He stands up too and waves his hand slowly at you.

“NO, this is bullshit! I’m not stay here a second longer” You grab at your sword and stomp to the door but before you could open it, he locks you in his arm. His grip is firm and hard around your arms and waist “The fuck. You ass, let me go!” Damn, his hold is too strong, just like when he tried to move the bolder and you fail to wiggle out of it. 

It only loosens when you tired out “Listen to me, calm down. You aren't thinking straight, if you go outside right now, there are creatures ready to shred you to pieces. You were only lucky last time” His grip turns to a tight hug and you two silent a bit, until you breathing slow down from the struggle, he speak again “If you want to see your brother, I can help, ok?”

“How?” Your voice is low as you do not fully believe him. Is he going to teleport you out of this shit hole? He said that was the only way. You don’t really have much of hope for it.

He puts you back into the chair “Wait here” and runs to a different room, only back to you after a minute with a crystal ball in his hands and puts it on the table.

“You sure you know what you are doing” You thought those crystal things can only be used by witches. Are they supposed to cast magic on it? You think he is being ridiculous. This whole situation is already a mess from the start.

“Quiet, let me concentrate, I has been leaving with a witch for years. I’m bound to learn some tricks” To you, he is just squinting into the damn useless thing with his fingers around it. It doesn't seem like anything is going to happen soon. You wish you can kick the ball out the fucking window and punch him in the face. Living with a witch surely makes him crazy.

“Here is your brother, right?” His eyes widen like he is as surprised as you are. You didn't look at it because you were busy doubting him, but now that you gaze at it, you see a faintly image of Dave sitting in a kitchen, talking to a girl, who you has never seen before. Not only that, there is a girl seems to be baking…cake. The looks relax and happy together, like there is no danger at all which is stranger. Dave was kidnapped by a demon so why is he this… joyful? And that girl, too. Who is she? “What the fuck are you showing me. This is bullshit. Last time I saw him he was about to be killed.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that but this is the near future. Maybe a few weeks or so. You can see one of his hands is covered with bandage, obviously he was injured from what he has been through” He points at the detail he is talking about and he is right “He might have more but I can’t tell from the clothes he is wearing, besides, this is the future, some must have healed over time” His voice is gentle as usual.

“Is this true?” you ask, still doubting of the too good fortune.

“Why would I lie to you?” He asks back.

You feel relief inside. Dave could have been saved by this girl. You need to give her a thousand thanks her for her kindness as in a world like this those kind of people are so hard to meet, normally you see people would just try to stay out of others people business as much as possible because everyone know that it is fucking hard to protect someone else, especially when they can’t even fight for their own life. But that girl and Dave look so happy that you almost jealous of it. You guess you were over-reacted. Dave is not a child anymore. You have spent years teaching him to fight so you should have more faith in him when he has to fight for his own. It is time to separate and let him do things by himself. 

The image starts to blur away and the crystal ball becomes empty once again.

No, you can’t let yourself fall for some fortune telling or witchcraft “I can’t trust this just yet. Ain't no ball of shit can tell the future” You want to be sure, want Jake to prove to you that it is really the truth.

“Well, I’m sorry, but this as much as I can do. Though I know how it works, I am not good at using it. Please believe me.” His voice is still calm and gentle, but it doesn't seem to help you be the same.

“Fuck it, unless you know the teleportation spell, then I don’t give a shit!” You emotion is getting the best of you and you shoot up from your seat once more, he as well. You are grateful for the food and his effort to help but why is he so persistent on keeping you here.

“Come on, you are a hunter so you should know that this crystal ball can’t tell lies” Jake hovers his hands over it again and something else different from before appears.

It is you, not in this room, but outside, in daylight, with Jake. The two of you seem to be searching for something. No, you don’t care for what the horseshit this damn thing is throwing at you. It just makes you even more piss off. Dammit, you hate it so much that your arm unconsciously swings it. The ball flies off the table, to the ground and crack as it land harshly against the stone floor.

“Didn't you see” Jake speaks louder than before. He is annoyed from what you did “Damn dicken fuck. I should have remember this sooner” He facepalms and shakes his head as he do so “I think there might be a transportalizer in the temple out shore”

“Fuck, I’m going for it” it is your only hope now.

“No, we have to wait until morning so it would be less dangerous, besides you haven’t rested yet. You need strength to fight the creatures of the island” He catches you by the arm when you go to the door “There are some that can be a hundred times bigger than you. If you are unprepared, you will die” he said with worry

Though you were a jerk to him, he still insists to help you out. You feel the guilt of your previous asshole action, so you nod, agree to him this time, hesitantly. He is right, you have never seem those monster before and he has been living here for years, he seems confident about his knowledge of this place so you might as well be wise and listen to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I curse as good as Hussie? NEVER. I too polite.  
> Also, It is so hard when writing Jake speaking. i can never fully understand his way of talking. it is cute but hard to imitate.

Though you agreed to go to sleep, that doesn’t mean you will stay in bed till noon, no, you get up around nine in the morning, ready to go right away. You would have at dawn but your body was tired so it decided to shut down a few hours longer. Also, it is because you went to sleep pretty late. You kind of surprise that you can get up before the sun start to set. Yet, you don’t even care to think about breakfast until Jake asks you. Seriously, why can he be so laid back? You want to go now. He said yesterday that he would join you but you think he is avoiding it. He has been constantly changing the subject all morning.

“Dude, if you don’t want to go then at least give some advices or fucking direction”

“Sorry, chap, I am nervous, I haven’t done this in a while” He gives you an apologetic look as he put on his prepared backpack.

Fuck, this might be just like when you first taught Dave to defend himself. You know this is going to be a pain in the ass but what else can you do. He knows the way, you know the fight “You only need to stay by my side and I’ll do the rest” You see he have a pair of golden guns. You curious about the color but decide not to ask, only hope he’ll at least remember how to aim or you will end up death by those things.

***  
Time went by and fight happened, Jake seems to have decent skill in battling against the monsters so you don’t really bother whenever he glances or stares at you at all, probably he was just keeping guard for your back. Though he said his skill is a little rusty, you pay no mind, as long as he can stand on his own and not become a burden for you. Actually, you have never seen a person who can shoot as good as him. Jake only uses two or three bullets on each monster and always aim for the kill shot, like a close ranged sniper. You are amazed by the amount of time he uses to aim, too less for a normal gunners, like he can do it even if he is blind so the way from the hut to the beach only took half an hour.

As you two are standing on the sand, you can see a green bricked temple with a frog shaped statue on top. Luckily, it nears the shore. It even has a convenient staircase for you to get in.

This is too easy.

You look back at Jake “Didn’t you said it would be dangerous? Especially the water” it seems that kill all those creature has helped you blow out some steam so now you are a lot calmer and more cautious with your surroundings, unlike yesterday, when you let your anger took over your head. Now you think back, you were surely acted like a childish jackass. You should apologize but maybe later.

“There usually a sea-goat lurking around” Jake looks around the water, squinting his eyes to search for any suspicious wave or movement. You do the same, but it seems so peaceful to be a dangerous sea-goat’s habitat.

All of a sudden, the said creature flies up from the water like an erupting volcano and let out a huge loud roar that shake the ground. You have to cover your ears or else you might go deaf.

The ground shakes like an earthquake and you fall on your knees and hands because of it and plus the dizzy feeling it gives you. Shit. How will you fight this beast? It is fucking impossible. At that moment Jake runs to you and offer a hand to help “Come on, let do this. You love your brother, don’t you?” he says as he pulls you up on a white-colored looking tiger that has two mouths. It strangeness keeps you staring for a second before you actually hop on to its back. It runs as soon as you are neatly seated which cause you nearly fall off from the sudden change of speed. Damn, this thing is fucking fast.

You look behind your back to see the sea-goat is chasing the two of you with a not very different speed. The fuck is with it? For something that has a fish tail to run that fast is ridiculously illogical. It can catch up at any time and kill you both as you can kill such thing with a simple shitty sword. You turn back to Jake, suggest him to retreat temporary to come up with a better plan than to just fight mindlessly like before. He says nothing, instead, he already holds a fucking bazooka with eyes aiming for the huge monstrous beast “Too late to step back now” and ‘bam’, the shot blow at the creature neck, makes it scream out another roar more terrifying than the first one. You are amazed by how Jesus fucking brave he is. You should have ask him about this before rushing to fight, no, he is the one that should have told you this, he knew how dangerous this is and only gave you a simple warning, it was his fault.

“Where you fucking guns?” you need a ranged weapon because anywhere near that shit is death for you.

“Don’t have it. Out of ammo” He shouts back to you, trying hard to not make his voice blocked by the continuing roar of the sea-goat. He hold the bazooka up, aiming higher and shoot again, this time, the rocket crash against its jaw “Freaking bullock, I miss again” while riding on a white two-mouthed tiger and still able to hit a damn huge bitching sea-goat twice is already too great to be complain about, at least by you. This guy can’t seem to stop stunning you with his inhuman shooting skill.

“You aiming for the eyes?” you took the belt of grenades around his waist, pull all of the triggers and throw at the monster. It explodes when the creature steps near it. you can see blood or at least purple liquid substance flow out of the wound like the other two injuries it has that you assume could be blood “Aim at the legs, dammit, blinding him is just going to piss the shit out of him. I want it on the fucking ground” you elbow him to catch his attention and the next shot goes right at the same place, but on the other leg.

Its speed start to decrease and soon the beast stops its roaming and fall to the ground. You two stop as well and Jake runs right up at it, with a rifle in hand this time, giving it a few bullets to the eyes. The sea-goat stands up again, more pissed. You rush to Jake and give him a smack to the back of his head “Are you dick or something, don’t piss him off, stupid. We don’t need him dead. Remember, we only need to teleport the fuck outta here”

Unexpectedly, he pushes you so hard that you swear you fly ten feet away “DUDE, THE FUCK?” what with him? You sit up to see the monster has already snapped Jake in its mouth “NonononoNONONO”

You grab you sword and foolishly charge at the monster, intent to pry his mouth open, but it raise its head. You are able to take hold of its beard and plant your blade below its lip. It shakes its head around like I person who has just broken a beehive, but you sword already deep in his flesh and your hold are like steel so you are easy to fall off. Before you could do something else, the creature starts to cough and smoke start coming out of its mouth. Damn, this thing needs to start brushing its teeth, fucker smells like shit.

Surprisingly Jake falls out of its mouth. He is only a few feet above you at that second but you was too shock to react. You reach up for him but not fast enough, yet he is able to grabs at the hem of your shirt and soon his arms are tightly around your waist.

“I throw like three stink bombs down its throat. He’ll faint from the smell any time soon” He tries to climb up to your shoulders and in a few seconds, his face is right beside yours.

After some more coughing the sea-goat finally leaves its consciousness and falls down the grass. You both jump off before its chin could crush you and land safely. Jake breaks your fall but he doesn't seem to mind at all. You two lay there, he still has his arms loosely around your stomach as you both heavy breathing and in awe from what just happened. You have yet to believe that you and Jake have just fucking knock down a gigantic sea monster.

The sun has yet to set and is still high in the sky so maybe you should take a small break before torturing yourself with swimming and that flight of stairs to temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone

Enough resting, you need to get up before that sea-goat does. But as you sit up, you notice Jake is already asleep. You admit that the grass is soft and the wind is soothing but does he even consider about the animal that could easily kill him at any moment. Though the one that they defeated seems to be the biggest of all, they can’t relax just yet. There are a shit ton of monsters walking around that can possibly kill you both with just one swing. As a hunter yourself, you know how precious every second is and that being too careful is never a bad thing. A person like you would want to die, even if it comes in your sleep. Your duty in life hasn’t finished yet as Dave is in danger and you know only you can save him.

You try nudging Jake by the shoulder to wake him up “Come on, get up” he doesn’t seem to move but you can’t really blame him as it only has been a day since him was free from the filthy witch. You don’t know since when did you believe that story of his but it kind of fitting to how different he is to others.  
You have asked him and it shown that he barely know about the monsters apocalypse. Furthermore, his only encounter was to the witch who turned his brain into putty in her hands. Yet because of that, Jake is really smart when it comes to spell and magic. Also, about his shooting skill, he was taught and practiced since he was young. With all the creatures roaming freely on this island, it seems he has plenty of targets to shoot at. Speaking of those weird animals, you don’t know where that two-mouthed tiger has gone to. Was it a pet? Because no wild freakish creature would be fine to have two strangers riding on its back, not to mention helped them run away from a monster that is literally a hundred times bigger than all of them.

If you were Jake, you would enjoy the life of freedom rather than help an asshole just because he saved you.

Suddenly, Jake jerks up from the grass, his hands clutch tightly to your forearms, so hard that it hurts. His eyes widen at you until he hears you growl in pain. Damn his inhuman strength. You bet if he squeezed harder, your arms might fall off.

His hands are away the moment he realizes it is only you “Sorry, sorry, sorry” He keeps on apologizing non-stop and rubs your arms to ease the pain.

You don’t give a shit of why he clenched at you like that “Jesus fuck christ, you scared me there” You were sure he looked so relax when he slept. What was he dreaming that made him woke up like he was almost killed? “Are you ok?” you ask with worried as your hand pads his back to calm him down.

“Yeah, I’m fine. If you want to wake me up, call me instead of nudging” He sighs and starts to stand up so as to continue your route to the temple before the sunset.

“Sound like the fuckass witch got you mess up hard” that isn’t helping at all. You have to fix that “But hey, I’m here now. You can start forgetting that dumb bitch” you swing your arm over his neck “I’m your bro”

He thinks for a moment before he speaks again “Does that mean I get to go with you?” He looks at you with a stiff smile.

“Are you stupid? Of course, if you want to, I don’t mind. With our badass teamwork, no monster will dare to step in our way” It is the first time you have ever told someone that so it feel kind of like you are bluffing, but honestly, you really believe in him, seeing how much he trust you and your latest conquer, you know you are telling the truth.

***  
After entering the temple, Jake seems to be a bit eager as he hurriedly brings you to the transportalizer located in the corner of the room. You like the way he acts so nice toward you but you can’t ignore the odd behavior of his sometimes. Including now, he is holding you by the wrist and it is a little too tight for comfort. The way he unexpectedly forced you to run like the sea-goat got up to chase you again, almost made you tripped on your own feet is weird as well. He normally gives you at least a dozen apologies for every mistake he made so you thought he would say sorry, yet he silent. But still, in that flash of rush, you can still see some other things inside the dark room. Beside the small magic circling platform, you two are aiming for, there also another one that is a lot bigger in the middle of the room. You couldn’t understand the writing on it as it looks smudged and there is not much light or time for you to check the spell in detail. You only had a second to glace at it before you and Jake both disappear in to the transportalizer. Though you didn’t hear him casting any spell to activate it, as long as it work and you are out of there, you don’t really care.

There was a feeling of lightheaded like you were floating in empty space before you hit the ground. You both get face-planted in dirt and you can’t help but groan from the pain. You don’t get up until Jake gives you a hand.

“What is the fucking matter with you? Did you scared of the dark or see some ghost? Because you were running like you had a fire burning up your stupid ass” you hit him by the arm and scowl but keep your voice low. You don’t want to attract attention from where-the-fuck-ever you are. With that thought, you look around your surroundings. Everything is foreign, not a hundred percent though, because you can’t shake the feeling that it is also familiar, like you has seen it somewhere. You can’t be sure either but if you aren’t leastwise in America, you will lose your shit again.

From the look of this place, it could be an abandoned town as there is not a single human or a spark of light in sight. The houses look old with all their windows and doors are sealed with wood planks, sand bags, wires and broken furniture. If people had been here, they must have really put up a fight.

“We shouldn’t stay out in the open like this” Jake says as his hand gives you a light touch to the shoulder to show how worried he is about the situation. Your adrenaline still running after the fight with the sea-goat and clearly you are more cautious than ever.

You run for the nearest house and Jake gladly follows, helping you remove the planks from the door with ease while you pick its lock. Though safely enter, you two still on alert, checking every rooms for any possible danger but after a few minutes, it appears so far, the worst thing that could endanger the two of you is a death rat. It is enough for you to feel lighter already and more certain that this is indeed a ghost town. The only thing that could throw you of the edge right now is that ghosts are real, which is not.

With all stressful weight lifted from your head, you reward yourself with a sit on the couch. If you had a beer in your hand, this would be a perfect of relaxation. Although Jake joins you, he doesn’t seem as laid back as you.

“Hey, you alright? Don’t worry so much. I’ll put some protection spell up in a jiff. I scribbled out a few on papers before we go, now we just need to stick them on the wall” you pad him on the back “You and I, we defeated a giant sea-monster, didn’t we? Don’t be so tense”

“Hand me those, will you? I’ll do it” He won’t be at ease until all potential dangers are taken care of.

***  
You are John Egbert and Jane is on the phone, very panic at the moment. You can hear Jade voice screaming on the other line. Jane’s face reddens in anger, much more than when she caught you torturing Dave.

“Hey, hey, what do you mean? Really? WHAT? HOW?” Jane starts yelling her words like the line doesn’t connect well. It sounds like something happened but what worried you is that she will find out that you also kidnapped Dave’s brother, too. Maybe Jade is confessing her guilt. Damn. It took you a lot to pull her into this bargain and now she chickens out?

Jane turns to you with a rage in her eyes and her hand clench at the phone tighter than necessary, it is shaking as well. She, then, drops the phone and runs out of the kitchen. When she comes back, she holds a leather collar in her hand. It must be from the box you left down in the basement yesterday. It is easy for her to put it on your neck as you are tied up in the corner with nowhere else to go. After a few mumbling words, the rope comes off but the collar gives you a painful shock that makes you fall to the ground. You try to get it off but end up receiving another shock. It is like one of those shock-collars for training dogs.

“I will be gone for a while so I’ll have to put my trust on you with taking care of Dave though I don’t want to” She sighs “If you misbehave toward anyone, this collar will definitely shock you so you better think twice before you go in to Dave’s room” She helps you up to a chair near there “But don’t think you are lucky, if you still go overboard, it will activate a spell that will temporally subdue your demon power. Don’t blame me when that happens” she rushes out of the room again before you can give her a nod. She knows you can’t do anything other than to agree with her. She is usually nice but because you ticked her off, she becomes all scary and strict. You pity for Jade already.

“Don’t for get to feed him. It almost lunch” She yells before she shuts the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll add the collar kink. Somehow. If i can, though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why their relationship can't seem to brighten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, writing second person pov means sometimes i kind of writing about myself in the character shoes=> i never get the right hold of their personalities. Sorry if this chapter is too mess up and stupid. What is plot? How do i swear?

You don’t know why Jane let you nurse Dave. It is only a day after the incident so you are surprised that she gave you that responsibility. You thought she was going to tied up for at least a week and would refer to you as the last resort. She has tons of other people to ask for help, but you guess you are the single one that understands the situation. Most witches would kill any hunters on first sight. Other than that kind of witch, you only know Jane and Jade who are neutral toward human and tend to be away from them unless the circumstance demands interaction. But they are both busy now.

“JANE” it is Dave. He is calling for her. Though unlucky for him, you are the only one available. 

You stand up with your hand unintentionally pull at the collar as you are not used to the feeling of it on your neck. It makes your collarbones a slightly bit itchy. Moreover, Dave will see it and if he decides to socialize, you might have to explain about not only it, but also all the things that have happened between you two. You are going to do it even if he doesn’t ask anyway. Because Jane said that you have a huge misunderstanding of how relationship works. You don’t really think she is right, though. You have seen human movies, all of them (actually only the one that you manage to find and still usable) but you have your fair share of knowledge. From what you have seen, the main lead character is usually the one to decide in the relationship and can be seductive in some cases. Furthermore, the make-out sessions is always a certainty.

Yet, it seems the more you try the more Dave hates you. To be honest, you have to admit you were too forceful when you dumped everything on him before he could have a chance to react. Though you should have been more patient, the thought of him running away from you was too painful for you. It filled your need hurt him, make him feel the same way, bring him down so you can pull him up, so he would only rely on you… it is probably why you are still salty about the fact that Jane was the one who helped him. She had to ruin the most important part and steal your spot light. How will Dave see you after that? Clearly a thorn in his eyes as she said you traumatized him.

Wait a minute, movies can only show one person’s perspective at a time, so maybe you should let Dave be the lead? Why didn’t you realize this sooner? But the past can’t be changed, you will have to explain it to him… apologizing is always the first step to fix anything, right?

***  
You are Dave Strider and you are hungry as hell. You didn’t have breakfast and it suppose to be lunch by now but you can’t get food for yourself, you have wait for Jane to bring it for you. You don’t think you can wait any longer, though. Has something gone wrong? Should you call for her?

“JANE” You yell but try to not be too loud. Maybe she is busy with John? You don’t really know. The last time you saw him was when you were almost choked to death by him. Now that you think back, you wish he has killed you that time so you don’t have to care for anything, not even Dirk. You wish you could leave without giving a shit to every single little thing your bro does. But no, it isn’t that easy, you guys have a brother bond. It is why you two put up with each other so much. It is also the reason why you put up with John, for your brother’s sake and you know he’ll find his way back here one day with that same excuse as you.

SHIT. Every fucking second your mind wander off, it always end up think about him and sometimes how much John confused you. Confused? Hahaha… you laugh bitterly at yourself. That was what Jane told you, though. She said that John was only newborn compare to other demons, and compare to you he is still a year younger. That mean he is ignorant about human and everything relates to that matter. He is still alive till now is because she protected him. Although she didn’t tell you a reason, she only said it is family personal matter… dammit, your mind drift off again. Seeing the house has been quiet all morning and you are bored. It is easy for your cursed brain to think about stupid stuff. You have nothing else to do besides reading some old magazines. But there is only a few and with each one, you have read over and over for at least five times. They are dated back to when the world was still normal and not as chaotic as now, when monsters were just myths people made up. For Jesus fuck, if you have to wait another minute, you might surely attempt suicide. 

You fall back to the pillows and perhaps try to sleep off the hunger. It is easy said than done. If your head doesn’t think about other bullshit you shouldn’t have gave, it will painfully remind you of how fucking hungry you are because the room is so soundless that you can hear your stomach growling for food as if it is telling you to fucking get up your ass and start crawling downstairs. It might be even louder than your voice when you try to call for Jane.

The door is opens and the smell of food pull you up but what you did not expect was John. The moment you look at him he stops moving, like a statue.

“Why the fuck are you here?” you straighten yourself right away as your eyes glare at him. Waiting for him to attack you.

“Bring lunch for you, of course. Jane is busy” He shrugs but makes no attempt to getting closer “stop giving me that killer looks, I’m not here to harm you or anything. But if you don’t mind… can we talk, about the other day” He doesn’t move until you give him a nod, a stiff one though as the way he is right now is so different from before…he looks calm and less crazy. So much that it bothered you. Nevertheless, you don’t want to over-think again. Just let him be and you’ll be fine, because you want food, not a hand down your throat.

“You can eat, you know” the words make you quiver likely as you realize you were staring at him. Hope all this food has poison in them so that you won’t have to bear with this awkwardness.

As you eat, your eyes still tend to glace at him a few times and every times, you meet his eyes gazing back at you. They aren’t as bright as they used to be.

“You know that I like you, right?” He told you he wanted to talk but that question almost got choked.

“Hard to believe” you push the tray of food aside, not feeling the appetite anymore. Thing just got serious.

“I’m sorry” that is enough for you to turn his way, fast enough to makes him jumps “I overdid it and hurt you pretty badly, but you struggled too much. Besides, I didn’t think you would step in the trap. If you were more submissive, I would have only used the rope”

“Is this an apology or are you criticizing me? I can’t fucking tell” you feel heat boiling up inside you. Your body always feel hotter with you are angry or irritated.

“Hey, I’m trying my best to explain it” he takes a deep breath “Things did not go as I planned, ok, and it put at in this misunderstand position”

“Then how can I fucking understand the intention of a demon other than that shit?” the need to stab him with your words is too great to not do so. Once you hate someone, every little thing they do can piss you off right then, even if you are not involved.

“Well… we can start over?” that doesn’t really answer your question but it makes you think about it. A big fat ‘NO’ should be in order, but what else can you do after that? Nothing. Seeing the way he always force on you, you don’t think you have a choice other than to agree.

You cross your arms and roll your eyes “Tsk” To you, it is a bad idea. Why? Simply because he is an annoying fuckass “What are you going to do?” instead of giving him an answer, you ask him back coldly. It is a shame you don’t have the gut to kill yourself.

He ignores the sarcasms tone of your “Firstly, I nurse back to health” just shrugs “Then… I’ll do something to improve than frowny face of yours”

You don’t pay attention to him when he says it but shift your pose and stay away from him with your gaze to that side as well, showing how disinterest you are. But it is only until he rip off the bandage on your cheek where marks of his claws still red and swollen, though it isn’t a harsh gesture, it is fast enough to makes you flinch

“The fuck” You are alarmed by the fact that he is on the bed and getting closer. So, with the speed of light, you caught his hands by the wrists where they are an inch from your face. 

To your surprise, he stops right then, at that position. You don’t dare to take the chance to attack, trying to avoid things falling like last time so both of you just froze. Damnnn, you wish you have your shade right now so you don’t have to advert your eyes all the god fucking times. The atmosphere turns awkward when he falls boneless to your chest like a drunken guy. You don’t know when did you lose your grip on him because his hands already holding on to you, clutching tightly at the back of your shirt, shaking like someone who has just dip himself in a winter cold bath for too long.

You push him a way in disgusted, though, not really understand what is happening.

“Damn it. Let me heal your wounds” His voice as shaky as his entire body “Jane, you fucking-ass-baked-bitch” His hands trying their hardest to stop shivering as they grab the collar around his neck. Wow, you didn’t notice it until now.

“What the shitting fuck is this?” You ask while your hands pulling his away without much effort. He must be weakening seeing that he doesn’t fight back. But he wiggles a bit, not answering you as he starts floating up aimlessly in the air and out of the room as he know you can’t walk yet.

“Hey, hey, you come back here” You shout out at him. This is the first time ever in your life that you don’t want him to live. You need to know what is the matter with him, that douche? Not that you worried about him. Nope, you don’t give a shit about it? What concern about is that collar. Jane must have force it on him so you can’t be harm while she is gone elsewhere. And from what just occurred, you are sure that its spell can be activated by you in some way you don’t know but you’ll find out eventually.

You wonder if it be strong enough to kill him. Nah, you don’t really think so as Jane love John like a brother. What she sees in that guy is a mystery to you. The bigger question is that will it be your opportunity to take revenge and your life back?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how canon character work, especially Jake. His way of talking is just too hard for me to do because my vocabulary is limited. I'm sorry i wrote them so ooc

You are Dirk Strider and damn is the light bright on your face.

“Jake?” You call out for him with your sleepy voice as you cover up your head with the blanket “Close the curtains” your mind is all fuzzy and unclear at the moment. Your hand search around for your partner but only finds that the other side of the bed is empty. You turn from sleepy to panic and get up right away. You were certain he was next to you last night because that way you two would be safer, yet, you are surrounded by silence “Jake, where are you?” you call out once more but no one answers which worried you even more. You run downstairs as fast as you can with sword held tight in hand.

All the rooms are empty, the seal he put on the wall are still there and there is no sigh intruder besides the sun light shining in from the broken roof and windows. Jesus fuck, where could he be? How dare he leave you like that? Not that you are scared but he should have woken you up in the least. Though the house is pretty safe, you are never a hundred percents sure. There are still too much things you don’t want to leave undone before getting killed in your sleep. Wait, did he actually leave you here? All alone?

Suddenly you hear a honking sound and as you run outside, you see him coming out of an old wore-out car but you don’t care about it, you only want Jake “At least left a fucking note, will you” you give him bump on the shoulder and he responds with a pad on your back. Though you know for a fact that he could be even stronger than you, you just can’t bear with losing someone again. Being scarred so many times by life doesn’t mean you have high pain endurance. It just means you aren’t giving up, despite how shitty it can be but you think Dave has pushed you to the peak of your limit.

“Nothing can hurt me” He chuckles “Guess what, I found this van in the neighborhood, got it all fixed and ready to go. Pack your bags” He seems eager to leave.   
“Where are we going?” you follow him inside.

“To… your brother” He voice is low and not as excited as before “Well, not that I know where he is. I was hoping you could tell me, chum” he turns to you with a warm smile on his face.

“Uhm…” You scratch the back of your head. This is too much for you to accept “Why are you doing this for this? I mean I appreciate your help but don’t you have a life of your own?” Everything has been going smoothly when you are with him. You can feel your emotion starting to lighten up but at the same time, with the way he treat you, you feel like a spoiled and useless brat “It is my problem and I don’t want you to get involve too much. It could be dangerous and if you get hurt, I can only blame myself for it” Your  
legs are shaking as this is one of the rare times when you show your truth feeling and how much you actually care. You really want to rescue Dave but you don’t know if he is still the person he is or has he turned demon already. Should you believe what the crystal ball has shown you?

“Hey now, man up, chap. Don’t worry too much” He swings his arms over your shoulders “I haven’t been myself for years. When you brought me back to reality, everything has changed too much for me to recognize. Not only that you were my hero, you were my only friend and guidance. Though you were a jerk at first, I understand that you were going through hard time. SO, you helped out of mine, I’ll definitely help you out of yours” Jake is always gentle and know what to say to encourage you. He keeps your hope and spirit up every passing day. His words feel like blessing to you.

You love and admire his optimism. It warms your inside with his cheerful smile “Can I kiss you?” It has been long since the last time you feel your scarred heart thumping in your chest. What better is that he actually leans in and kisses you with no hesitation. More surprisingly, after a minute, he start to deepen it as you can feel his tongue brushes over your lips, asking to come in between them. The feeling when his tongue enters is so wonderful that you have to wrap your arms around his neck because you think your legs might give up on you. As you do, his hands travel down your hips and in a second he lifts you up in air, breaks the kiss in the process. Right after that, he has you lay on the couch and both of you just stare into each other eyes.

“You want to….go further?” he asks with a shy smile and it is kind of cute.

However you already know you are gay, but what about him, what does he feel about this? “Do you like me?” You ask him as your head turn to one side, avoiding his gaze, blushing at the same time.

“I…” his voice is calmer than yours but as nervous “I do” he whispers sweetly to your ear and your heart skip a beat at how soft and tender the words sound. He is just so kind, generous that you think you can go crazy for him.

It has been so long that you can’t remember the last time you do this to someone else. It makes you all hot and for once, you relax yourself, focus your mind only to him, his face, his voice… nothing matter to you other than Jake right now.

You skin burning like you are having a fever, craving for his touch, his kisses but you don’t even need to ask him. His hand is already roaming under your shirt and same for his lips to your neck. 

“Ah, Jake” you pant out a moan when he bite down the sensitive skin of yours. Instinctively, your hip jerks up, meets with his as it demands for more attention cuz damn you have never felt so turned on. But he still busies with your upper part therefore you have to release your boner from the tightness of your pant by yourself, not forget to do the same to him, of course. You want to tell him to touch you down there but the only sound that comes out of your mouth is a groan because your mind is overwhelmed with lust and hotness that it couldn’t even function well anymore. What was you worried about? Don’t know. Only Jake is in your head right now and luckily, he understands the message you tried to tell and has his hand down to stroke you, ends his focus on your neck with a lick.

The pleasure he is giving you is so amazing, you can’t hold back your moan and instead, you increase its volume, become a moan and panting mess while your hands find their way up his back and into his hair, tangle in the logs. You pull him in for a sloppy kiss as your hand comes down to jerk him off cuz though you feel fucking great and all, you don’t like it when the pleasure is one-side. It would be selfish of you.

“Jake, Jake…” you call out his name as you are getting close “I love you” Though you only met him a few day earlier, this feel so right, like he is your life long lover “Ah” you don’t want to hold back and moan out loud. Though it breaks the kiss, your lips connect right after and within a minute, you hear his beautiful sound as well. His semen joins with yours on your belly. Thankful, Jake had your shirt rolled up so it didn’t get dirty. You don’t have another pair of clothes to change anyway.

“Would you stay with me forever?” He whispers to your ear. His voice is deeper than normal.

“Yes” you don’t even take a moment to think about it. You love him and so why would you have a second thought about it?

“Even if it means leaving everything else behind” you can feel he is grinning.

“I still need to find Dave, though” Not like you have much hope to see Dave. The last time you saw him is in Washington but you he is at that warehouse. You don’t even know where the heck you are, beside it is a part of America. The chance of seeing your brother is slim but you are determined “I think we should go to Washington tomorrow” Although it is big place to find a person, it is a start.

“You should worry about yourself more” He gets up and fixes himself “A demon could have killed you right then” he laughs at his own joke.

You laugh too “There are only two of us in this safe house. I am confident when it comes to making seals”

“Haha, yeah, hope it can keep off those witches far away from me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think happen after this? Honestly i don't know much myself. Sometimes i think i'm not following my own plot. But i'm certain it is going to be long and have a happy ending.


	13. Dave/John: The roles have been flipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, this fic is a mess.

You are Dave Strider and it has been at least two weeks after Jane left, you aren’t sure though, you have lost track of time long ago. You are a bit worried about her and you hope she would be back some day. John expected the opposite way but you know he is not planning to live the rest of his life with a collar on his neck as you have seen him trying his hardest to remove it. Unfortunately for him, demon can’t do magic that is there. Moreover, the spell makes the collar unable to be damaged or taken off the normal way. Though it annoyed him, it isn’t enough to stop him from harassing you. At least he isn’t as abusive as before and all his seductive act leans to teasing to get on your nerves more than him actually wanting it. Also, now that you can walk around you stay out of the door, not because you learn your lesson but because now that your aren’t busy like you used to, you have plenty of time to think and you realized there is no different between here and outside. If you are free from his binding, there are plenty more monsters ready to make your life a living hell. In here, with the demon having to follow the rule of the collar, you don’t have to worry about getting kill but you don’t enjoy this either. John is always there to piss you off. You are amazed of how long you have put up with him. You can’t do anything but to cursing his existence or sometimes ignore it when things haven’t gone out of hand, seeing that apparently he can cook you a decent meal and it has been years since the last time you eat food like that. As good as it sound, your morale doesn’t increase at all. You still push him off when he invades your personal space which is all the time. That is why you never feel at ease as you can’t fight back since clearly, your chance it at zero. However, you aren’t scared of him. Living with him is like having an insufferable slutty obnoxious asshole. Furthermore, you are the hot-head type of person and you make a fuss every time he sees you. It is better than having to breathe in a heavy awkward silent atmosphere. You are bored so it is the only thing that can keep you busy as you seem to never get tired it either. Besides, the collar shocks him when you are pissed so it is bonus, like a motivation telling you to keep doing it. Yet, bitching up about little thing isn’t enough for the electrocution to endanger him. Sometimes, you think the seal was casted wrong but then again, demons always have a higher pain tolerance.

You can’t drag this state you two are living in even if you wanted to. You caught him starring at you without a reason several times. It is like he is watching you, waiting to see what you are going to do. He seems to be more passive as you are appeared to be the one that start everything. All conversations and arguments are started by you being offensive to him. It happens so many times that it has become routine to you. And when you two aren’t talking, he would be doing cleaning, cooking or ordering supplies, mostly food but he still keeping an eye on you. Though you don’t care much, with the fact that you are being spoiled, you are becoming more and more passive with your turn of action because you are currently lazier than a slog. It makes you wonder why you were so protective of your old life style. You used to be free like a wolf but he has turned you in to a house dog, the kind that lives with its master and bites him at the same time. Both living and dying sound the same now that you don’t value it anymore. Maybe he has succeeded on breaking your determination. 

“Hey, it is lunch time” he says as he comes to sit sideway in your lap while you are sitting on the couch. You aren’t surprise because it isn’t the first time and you don’t react back either since focusing into thinking some deep thought tempts to turn you lazy toward other stuff. Well, as long as he doesn’t get too touchy.

“What’s the menu?” you ask with monotone, not really give a shit.

“Mostly vegetables… cuz you are gaining weight” He shrugs and leans to your chest “You should exercise and I know the best way” He glace up at you with a mischievous look and kisses your chin.

Your body look the same to you “I don’t fucking care. Not like I need to keep fit” your voice gets colder “I’m not dating anyone” and hits the fact on him as hard as your hand shove him off to the side

“But your blood will turn bad” He pouts like a child who couldn’t get his ice cream that lays over your legs like it is part of the couch cushion and you realize he has not drunk your blood since he worn that collar around his neck, which mean he has weaken and right now is in need of a power boost.

“Go to hell. You give me food doesn’t mean I’ll do the same to you” you roll your eyes, a gesture of mockery to show how ridiculously dumb his think pan is “Does this shit even shock you for being a dimwit asshole?” You hook one of your fingers into it with a light tuck downward and instantly you see a very small inactive seal circle inside, different from the one outside that responsible for the electrocution. It hits your eyes easily because you recognize the writing of a demon suppressing spell. You need to activate it at all cost. A chance to kill him is what you have been waiting for so long. You can feel hope is burning up like fire inside you.

He lightly swats your hand away and you wish it is simply a coincidence.

“I want some booze” You change the subject to keep his mind from what you just did “At least a beer” You push him off and hear a satisfied thump of his ass hitting the ground but you say nothing, only stand up and walk to the fridge in the kitchen to check for said object.

Surprisingly, you found a can of it but before you could take your first sip he took it “Shit, why did Jane alchemized this?” he mumbles.

“You want some?” It isn’t a friendly offer, but actually a tease because everyone knows demons don’t drink anything that isn’t blood.

“How can you like this awful drink?” he holds it up to smell the beverage and frowns you take that chance to nudge the can from the bottom, make it spill a little over his face. As expected, he breathe in the liquid and can’t stop coughing after that “Fuck you” he glares at you but not scary enough for you to hold back your laughter.

“As much as a like the offer, no way am I going to do it with you” you shrug as your laugh die down “Why don’t you just give up. I’m practically an asshole to you”

“It isn’t your nature” He always ignores you smartass talk and no matter how much you shit on him, he just treat it like a normal conversation “I know what is my type” He pushes you back against the fridge “And you fit it so well” his lips is only an inch away from yours.

You take back the can and chuck down half of it “Let see if you like kissing me now” you say with a mocking tone as you know your breath is full of beer. Still, his mouth attacks yours hungrily without hesitation. You were cut by surprise so it takes you a moment before you could react back with a shove to his chest. Apparently, the substance he once used to control you nearly flow into your mouth so you panic a bit any go right for the sink to wash it off.

“I have been holding back all this time, but you just keep pushing me off the edge… I gave you a chance to take the lead role, yet you sit there and complain. My patient is at its limit” he walks up behind you and immediately pulls you by the upper arms, makes you lean back your head to his shoulder “So is with this stupid collar. It is as stubborn as you, continuously giving out a low wave off electric. It is not hurtful but I can’t only bear with for so long and I think I like this feeling” Though you know you can escape by stepping on his feet but you just listen in silent. The stone grip on your arms tells you to stand down as his claws are threatening to dig into your skin and it won’t be easy to wiggle out of that. He gives the wound on your check a lick and you feel it disappear without a trait. While he does that you feel a shudder runs up your spine, not because you are scared, but it is because the volt has increased, which made John trembling non-stop behind you so you effortlessly trip him off his feet. You wonder if it can create a shock as powerful as an electric chair.

“See that? You can’t do shit” You bend down and spit the words to his face with a petty mocking tone. Instead of giving up like usual, he grabs your shirt and pull you down over him, take the opportunity to invade your mouth with his tongue and his venom once again. Unlucky for you this time, though you pull back but some drops of it already touch the back of your throat. 

Your body heat up just like last time and your conscious is starting to be taken over with nausea and fuzziness. Everything becomes blurry and spinning at the same time. You try your best to fight back and amazingly able to win over it when you hear a yelp from him. The volt has gone even higher which you guess has messed up his manipulation on you. It would explain all the chaos in your brain, if it is true. But as much as you love to see him in pain, your real goal is to activate that suppressing spell so while he wiggling with the collar, you hold him by the jaw with fingers digging into his cheek as you take another look at the seal. With your head as close as beside his, you can see some off letter in the spell. They shouldn’t be there or it could be a secondary spell. During the time your head focus on thinking, the volt decreases from the lack of your emotion and John knees you right to the stomach, which causes you to fall to the side.

“This thing won’t let me take it off so you have to do it for me” as he is hovering in the air over you, he points to the hand that is still tucking at his collar.

You growl in pain from the kick “Ok” you lie so that you can have another chance to get closer. The headache is reduced as you hand pretends to take it off which in truth, is trying to scratch over the off letters to erase them. But before you could finish the last one he lean down for a kiss “What is taking so long?” he starts to get suspicious.

You pull him in for a kiss to shut him up, distract him from it and this time you are the on attacking his mouth, yet, no matter what you trying to fake, the collar tell him off your truth feeling, which is another wave of shock that shudders him, makes him fall on to your chest. 

“Dave” he is panting “Take it off” as soon as he breathes out the words, you finish with the spell, resulting in a glow from it and a scream from John “What did you do?” He jerks up in panic.

And there go, right in front of you, he is starting to look more human. The process sounds painful as his eyes, teeth and claws turn dull, his ears not as pointy anymore, his skin has a shade of pink to it so it look more lively and not the too pale like before, he might have shrink a bit, too, maybe.

“DAVE! WHAT DID YOU DO?” He screams in pain with his eyes glaring at you and you can’t hold back a satisfying smug look on your face.

For once in a long time you feel a spark of light inside. It is hard to explain but it is a pleasant sensation.

John widens his eyes at himself. You bet he is going through shock with his new self. You don’t know what else changed beside the outside but he is frozen and won’t stop shaking his whole body.

You laugh loudly from looking his scared face. It is so hilariously pathetic, like a rat that is chased into a corner. Only then that he stands up to run but you are faster to grab his ankle, which makes him fall face down to the ground “I’m not done with you” your laugh low down into giggle. He seems hysterical as you pull him closer to you.

This situation is so unironically unreal. You did not expect the spell to be so powerful. While the normal suppression spell you cast only limited a monster’s power, this one makes him so human right now that you can’t stop staring at him either. What more to boost this is that this could be the first time any hunter turned a demon into human. It is going to be the legendary story you will proudly pass down to next generation of hunter. Though you have the help of Jane, you are the smartass that activate it so it is still counted. That is right you are the best of the best hunter and you are going to get so many bitches.

Speaking of your bitch “I have been waiting for this opportunity for far too long” you whisper in his ear with a playful intimidating voice, like how he used to talked to you, now that the role have flipped. But you don’t think you are interested in all those torturing things, no, you have something else planned for him cuz you kiss him already and can feel the effect kicking in. You start to feel hotter already but at least he can’t control your mind. It is one thing a suppressing spell can’t stop, just like no matter what you do to a snake, its venom remains poisonous “Do you want to feel how I felt?” in a moment, you have him lifted up over your shoulder to head out of the kitchen, not forget to grab your beer on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, i let you readers choose the POV. Dave or John?


	14. Dave/John:Make it even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is finally understand but Dave can't seem to do the same yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuzicouldyay, you are the best and this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks to you, this fic finally have a plot. It is going to be long but it worth the effort. If this happen to have a Part 3, i'm not gonna be surprised at all.
> 
> WARNING: This might not fit for any who love John too much, unless their love for him is similar to mine.

You are John Egbert and you are in total shock from what you have turned into, a fucking human. You can’t think of anything as you are currently mind-blown, in a bad way, because judging from the way Dave threatened you, you are sure it is going to be painful as fuck. But you aren’t panicking about that. No, you have more important things to worry about right now, like how much you sharp sense of smell have weaken dramatically or how hyper sensitive your skin has become. Normally you would be able to smell one person out of a million and only feel things that matter to your health like a critical, but it is opposite. While you can feel your clothes, the cold air, the heat radiating from Dave… and quiet literally everything else that you touch, you nose can barely smell a damn thing.

*thump* you hit the bed and surprised that your back actually hurt a little. You sit up, fumbling a bit with how different the sheet feels on your skin, but your eyes are on Dave the whole time. It is hard to understand why he would choose this room out of all the others. You thought he was going to put you in the basement.

“Hey” he startles you and all your focus turns to him “This relationship is never going to work out. It has always been one-sided. Though you claim to care for me, all of your decisions until now are entirely benefiting only you. I’m like a toy, a piece of crap” He doesn’t seem like his usually hot-headed self. Instead of talking with a pissed off voice, he is using an ice cold monotone, which is kind of scary to be honest “Don’t you even know what you was doing. I’ll tell you” he takes a belt in the drawer and leaves the beer on the nightstand “you were an asshole and you know what you deserve?” he climb onto the bed, too close for your comfort “A prick. But acting like one was not enough…” you don’t understand what he is going to do with it until he grabs your wrists and puts it on. You try to pull away but his grip is too tight. Never have you felt such pain with so little force. Even the idea of being bruise flashes through your mind that moment and you can’t do anything but making a face about it since your nerves takes in all the slightest bit of every single thing you touch, which is foreign and too much at once for you to process. It makes you really hard to move around when you don’t want to touch anything. This includes the leather belt scratches against your skin sorely, way worse than the collar does. 

“…I have to give it as well” He bites one of your fingers and you desperately hold back a yelp. It doesn’t hurt but feeling his teeth press down on your skin is a surprisingly exotic sensation. He definitely notice that reaction of yours and proceeds to take in two more with the teasing bite again… this time, his tongue licks at them, slowly. It is hot, wet and rough on the surface, yet, you are unknowing turned on at the sight of it, especially when his tongue is in between your fingers or your palm.

“W-what!?” It is so hard to speak when all you could think of is his tongue and the way he licks you because you did not expected this at all. But you know for a fact that this pleasure isn’t what he has been feeling in the past few days. You want to ask him, but your body doesn’t seem to agree, so you only manage a moan. 

Then he stops “You were right when you said being a jerk was not who I was. Yup, you right, I’m not like you” he stares at you, but you don’t answer as the topic came unexpectedly, while your mind was clouded. He ignores it and speaks once more, though “I acted that way in hope of you would take a hint and stop treating like it is just sex that you wanted. Because I do have other qualities, too” it sounds like Dave is the one who is trying to save this relationship, not you. 

It is true “I did that so you would do this” It means that you finally succeed at getting him to do something, to be the lead character because you seriously don’t know what will fix this mess, if you were to take that role. 

“I’ll fuck you for sure” he is actually wants to fuck you, OH MY GOD. Dave, for real. You are excited and fucking blush about it. Your face is ridiculously hot. All your feelings build up so much that you think you are going to burst. None of them is familiar or describable and the way he silently stares at you makes it worse. Being human is so weird.

“Yeah, it was a shameful dirty secret that I didn’t entirely hate doing it” He said it himself. Maybe that is why he is so distant in the morning or pissed every time he sees your face. It reminds him of the sin he made and that he lost his pride to you. You feel flatted and want to kiss him so bad. But your plan isn’t flawless. There is always a bad part “Also to be fair, it is going to be one-side and by that I mean my side” He is sneering while his whole body presses down to you when he whispers into your ear and it is kind of hot. So that is why he has not done it until now, when you are at your weakest state. It is alarmingly dangerous but horny at the same time. But thank god he didn’t decide on killing you.

He leaves light bites around your jaw line, till he reaches your chin, he gives a slight pull, which you respond gladly by opening your mouth. You can’t imagine how this will be one-side when he slides in his tongue. Anywhere it touches you feel them all and so is the taste of his saliva mixing in with yours. It is slick and hot but there is still the taste of the beer he drank before, which is certainly not to your liking but damn he is a good kisser when he puts effort into it.

With the way you two so close to each other you can clearly feel his erection against yours. Well, that is what he gets for kissing a demon. It is just a minor thought so you don’t care and forget it in a second as what is more important right now is the clothes that are painfully restraining your cock. Thankfully, he is felt it, too and starts taking of your pants.

Then like a shot, he sits up with a smirk and positioning you in his lap “Now is my turn to have fun” you couldn’t hear all the words as your ears are muffled with lust and the sound of your own heavy breathes, but when he thrusts his dick in, your conscious kicks in as well and right at that moment you understand why he decided to do this, when you are so vulnerable and sensitive. It is so you can feel this agony “You feel it, this is what I want, to ruin your little virgin ass”

You try to get away but he has already locked your legs in place. You knew something bad would come but this didn’t flashed throw your mind. You never experience or even know about it. Though he has fucked you like this before, it was because you could feel it. So this is what it truly feels like, like have your ass ripped in two pieces. You attempt to sit up but it only hurt more. So you fight back with your fists. Though they are tied, you can still hit him. Yet you focus enough strength into them. Your body is just too numb and shaky to function well anymore. At least you ass still able to lubricate itself, or else you would die from that frightening torment.

No, you don’t want to be human, Even if you would die after this, you regret not wanting it. You need to turn back to a demon, so this suffering would stop, so you wouldn’t be so emotional about it. You wish everything would be back like they used to be, broken but peaceful. You were a spoiled child and tend to stay like that. The change was too dramatic and sudden that you can’t handle it and surely will flip out. Actually, you already are. Your arms push at his chest in effort to get away, while your hips struggle to sit up.

“Shit. Come on, you made me went through rape and torture but chickened out when I do it? What a bitch. You are lucky that” He grabs you wrists and holds them down on your chest, which conveniently free one of your legs so with that chance you strive to move upward, off of him. Yet, you were not fast enough so you receive another thrust, which is a lot rougher than the last one and you hit the headboard because of it. Damn jesus christ that hurt like hell.

And when you thought the aching couldn’t possibly get any worse, Dave starts making his thrusting rhythm “Didn’t you like this, you slut?” he bends down and bites at your collarbone. It is not those light ones he gave, this one is a real bite and damn painful. You block him with your hands but he bites them, too, even go down to your elbow and up to your shoulder. Eventually, you gather enough strength to hit him, a hard good one to turn his face to the one side. Yet, he turns back with a glare “Like that is going to stop me” he spits on your face after the mocking tone and quickly sit up, out of your range “What do you think all that kissing is for? My sex drive is going crazy right now. I don’t give a shit about pain” his thrust becomes even rougher and definitely more brutal.

This is outrageous abuse is ridiculous. You don’t think you have injured him this much. Though he has multiple wounds, you doubt they can be nearly as bad as this. You entrance cannot even lubricate it in time of his increasing speed. There are purely heartless pain and nothing else. Your dick has gone soft long ago because of it. So this is what it feels like to be the victim, to be used.

Dave reaches out for the beer and before you could stop it, he pours the liquid all over you. Some of it gets into your eyes and it fucking burns, light holy water, but stinkier. Though you at least 90% human, you still can’t like that shit. You try to wipe it off but the sting only becomes more terrible. You believe you might have blinded yourself because you can’t fucking open them anymore as the eyelids have shut tightly close. What more is that your eyes start to leak out water. Though you thought it was impossible, but it is happening and you can’t stop. He is going to break you just as same as you did to him.

“Don’t you look better” you hear him getting closer. In spite of that your arms barely put up a defense so he easily pushes them off and get to your face, licking every part above your shoulders, though not your hair. At the least it eases the smell of beer. However, it couldn’t calm the soreness of your inside, which is aching like fucking shit and you can only whimper about it.

He is only speeding up and you doubt you can bear with it any longer. You give up. You want it to end right now “S-stop” finally the word came out. You can’t believe that you could say it but you just did “Please” Though you don’t know if you should be amazed or ashamed, pride doesn’t seem like it would help you in this situation “Stop” your arms attempt to put as much space between you two as you can manage.

“Tsk” Another pitch of pain hit you as he gives your dick a merciless squeeze “Too late” His hot breaths are all over you neck, but you they are the heat of anger and you feel them burning your too sensitive skin “You can’t ruin someone life and just get away with it” He tucks up at the collar then slams your back against the headboard, like your back isn’t hurt enough as it is "Can you not be senseless for fucking once and think something other than your selfish douchey ass” his teeth is all over your neck again, but the target this time is your adam which resulting in you to coughing and choking while the thrust continues, yet sloppier. He is close. You just want to get it over with. Let him be done with his rage and revenge. Face your consequence and make it up for him.

You were too ignorant about human and should have realized it earlier, long ago. You didn’t take time to understand him. Though you put risk in the lines, they were never the good one, but always the shortcut “Sorry” You are so breathless that you aren’t sure the word comes out right. You try to speak while you gasp for air “Sorry” you pull him closer, enough to makes your foreheads touch, so that he would hear you better “Sorry” the water in your eyes keep flowing. You want to look at him but your vision is blurry but you repeat it on and on, hoping he would understand and forgive you.

“John” it is the first time he ever willing to say your name “Dammit” He frown as he cums inside you “Stop it” he buries his face in your chest, yet, you redirect it back to yours and kiss him.

Dave jolts in surprise “When will you fucking stop?” His anger finally slips out in his voice “Why can’t you hate me like every other monster? I kill your kinds. I could even be the one that killed you parents if you fucking had any” You are thrown down the other side of the bed with his hands are dangerously tight around your neck and you are too exhausted to even lift your finger. If he can’t forgive you, this might be the end for you and you don’t think he is wrong to so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this counted as hunter rape demon. i think so...I am the kind of fan that what to see their favorite characters suffer and their otp raping each other. Fluff and normal sex is just so hard to write and no one understand.


	15. Dave/John: What happened? Let it slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunar new year is tiring so I'm sorry If this chapter seems half-ass

You are Dave Strider and you just can’t deal with this shit anymore. That demonic bastard John still doesn’t seem to give up. You caused him to undergo the worst terrifying, most utterly shameful torment and yet, he is fucking apologizing. What a dumbass. When will he see that you hate him more than anything? Maybe you should have killed him back in the kitchen… but then your sanity wouldn’t be satisfied. You want to kill him and have plenty of reasons to do so but your hands just can’t tighten the grip any more than it currently is “FUCK”

“Hey, w-where are you going?” he reaches out for you when you get off of him. He has a sad look on his face. Though you don’t know if it is for him or for you, you want to punch it off of his face. You don’t need any pity. However, the last time you saw him showing any, it was with a smug face looking down on you. This one is different… more human. It might be why you couldn’t choke him. How pathetic.

You growl at your own thought and slam the bathroom door as you go in.

The water runs down your head as you sit in the tub but it does not help wash out your mind. Though raping him was a good idea at the start, you feel like you was not yourself, like you were drunk when you decided to do that. No, half a beer can’t make you drunk. It was the venom, yeah, you were drunk on hormone and couldn’t control yourself. That mean it was his fault. But like you regrettably said *face palm* you enjoy fucking him “Shit” you seriously let that secret slip out. Now what will he think about you. Maybe he had that sorry face at the end to show you how deep you have fallen. But then again, you got yourself a wonderful pay back. Damn, he looked so worthless, a lousy good-for-nothing piece of crap. The way he wiggles so hopelessly under you was priceless. Jesus Christ! What have you become? What an asshole. You fucking enjoyed it too much for your own good *you hands clutch with your nails digging in to the palms, to ease away what they have distastedly touched* the feeling still lingers, not disappears entirely. You can easily imagine John in your arms, begging you to stop. Though he didn’t really does that, the whimpering was enough to tell you that he was trying to, in his mind. NO fucking shit, your dick has already become half-harden “Fuck” Maybe the effect of the venom haven’t gone completely *growl* out of all the things that can give you a boner, it has to be the worst one. But from what you have just seen, he looks so human that you almost feel guilty for doing that to him. He doesn’t have his threatening seductive face… Would everything have worked out if he was a human to begin with? All this shenanigans wouldn’t have happen if that were true. Your relationship wouldn’t be so painful and bitter. Maybe he could be the joyful kind of guy with a mind full of lame ass jokes and optimistic encouragement… who could be your best bro… or your best love, even.

Your eyes widen from the sudden realization of what you are thinking. Wow, stop right there! For an adult man who is built from life’s hardship and bullshitary, your mind sure likes to go overboard with its fantasy. You even start to jerk yourself without knowing it. But he does indeed look better as a human. His eyes aren’t as blue as they used to be. They are darker and dull, different from the usual predator like gaze. His skin is much softer and smoother. Touching it feels nice. You should have left bite marks all over him. It feels amazing and you want to touch him again, squeeze him under your arms so hard that it could threaten to break his bones. Anything, do anything to have him right beside you, to feel every bit of his and how tight he is when you are inside him.

*You grit your teeth* Despite of the humiliation you are giving yourself, you can’t stop being so dirty and lustful for him. It is ok though. It is just the affect of the venom. Soon it will wear off and you will be back to normal. Just this once you let yourself go wild. It is not your fault. It is his. John is the disgraceful one.

In one more stroke you cum on to your hand “Shit” It is a little unsatisfying that you didn’t cum inside him. But what else can you do? Fuck him again? Tempting, but if you do it, it would mean you are hornily giving up to him. What more is that you would badly want to kiss him and that only worsen your urge to fuck him. Yet, you miss him moaning your name.

No, you have to be your normal yourself or the plan of getting revenge would go to waste. You rape him out of hate and vengeance. It is your reason, not an excuse.

You get out off bath and look at the mirror *sigh* you look even worse than before you get in. You can’t let John see you like this. Calm the fuck down, and be cool, as stoic as possible. You are the one who toyed with him, not the other way around.

Finally, after a long bath, you are fully clothed and out of the bathroom. John is still laying there on the bed, like no different from when you left him. No surprise there “You alive?” He looks half-dead.

“Dave, I’m really sorry, honest” his voice sounds tired and low. Fucking stubborn asshole, he still goes on about that bullshit.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet” You say as you walk up to him “I’m going to keep you like that for a while so you better learn to fucking deal with it” there is no reason why you should not. Besides, a spoiled slut like him needs discipline *smirk* John doesn’t seem to agree. He tugs the hem of your shirt and protests but the way he pleads only make you want to do it even more “What? I’m being fair here. Did you let me free when you done fucking with me?” you swat the hand away and pull him up with his back against your chest as you kneel on the edge of the bed “I think not” you whisper in his ear, with a mocking tone of course. He is soaked in beer and so is the front of your shirt. You don’t mind. It is not like you are wearing clean clothes. His protest soften as you caress his skin… until you try to take off his shirt “Dave, don’t do it, I’m exhausted” he tugs it back down. You ignore it and lick the back of his neck, play around with the collar while your arms press him closer to your chest. His body is kind of cold “You should change into dry clothes” you say with that playful tone, simply to show him you don’t give a shit about him. You did only to satisfy your craving for his skin and hopefully that you only need that much.

Moreover, you haven’t had lunch yet and your stomach is starting to growl. It is going to be embarrassingly uncool if John hears it if you stay any longer.

So you leave.

***  
You are John Egbert and you have just been violated by your own lover but that doesn’t bother you, no, not at all. What troubles you is Dave behavior. Beside the fact that this won’t end here, he is hinting something else. But what is it? Why can’t he just be straightforward? You want to ask him but you can’t seem to find your voice. You are too weak to do anything. Even a newborn demon can be way stronger than you right now. Though you want to go to sleep, the awful pain keeps your whole body shaking and awake.

You grab a pillow and bury your nose into it so as to not let the heavy scent of beer from invading your nostrils, to help you relax a bit. What more does that Dave want? You said sorry so many times already. In a movie, there usually the part where the situation goes bad before it could be improved by the main characters. Maybe you are at that part and you just have to wait for Dave till he decides to actually help you. When will that be? Definitely not anytime soon. But you have to try and be patient. You don’t want this to be worse than it already is

Go passive and roll with it even though you kind of scared of his capabilities


	16. Dirk/Jake: I do what i can (I take what I can get)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick with an awful headache so i couldn't write much. This is the shortest chapter but at least i finished it. Thank you Solitarius_exors your comment motivated me. It light up my shitty day :D

You are Jane Crocker and currently you are busy chanting a long spell. Normally you wouldn’t mind doing so but it is one of those rare spell you cast, more precisely this is the second time in almost a decade you use this spell so you stutter some part. Plus you are a not in your good mood right now. John was such a handful sometimes. Because of him, you have to sit your ass down for two weeks to fix this broken spell under your feet after years being kept in dust and darkness of this temple ruin. It is tiring and demon puberty is the worst. You could have a peaceful life but he got bored and decided to fuck it up by messing with the Striders. If it wasn’t them you would have left John alone doing whatever he wants with the hunter he caught. Yet, it has to be Dave Strider of all people. Well, it was partly your fault for raising him in ignorant. You should have told him sooner that the King have plan for them. He is lucky he has a part in it too, or else you would have beaten the shit out of him. Well, not like he can feel pain. The curse you casted on him was to teach him to fuck off. You don’t think he would be stupid enough to trigger it.

Speaking of spells, the huge one under your feet is finally glows, a sign to show that it works properly. But that doesn’t mean you are happy with it. There is a reason you don’t use it which heavily involves with the King. They are douches who act all mighty around other and step on their follower like dirt. It is no surprise because every monster knows they are the baddest of all. Any creatures get to be sent back are doomed to be punish by them, including Jade. Though the two of you were brought to this dimension to catch the Striders but it is supposed to be when John is mature enough. It would be successful if she had waited at least 5 more year, or maybe 10. Even though you have Dave now, where the fuck did she lose Dirk too and worst Jake, who should have been stayed locked up. He was a failure and John seems to be dangerously heading down the same path. If he gets too attach with Dave, he might not be able to kill him.

“Jane” that is Jade’s voice. She appears from the middle of the chanted circle like a drunken woman trying to stand up straight but with bruises and bloody wounds all over, which are clear evident of how angry the Lord is. She looks like she is nearly beaten into a coma. Luckily you catch her before she falls to the ground “Poor, dear” You will have to heal her if you want to catch Jake and Dirk.

***  
You are Dirk Strider and right now you are at Washington. Actually nearly. How? Jake has excellent mapping skill. His family traveled around America when he was a kid until he settled on the islands with his grandma. He found a map and that is all he needs to lead the way. If it weren’t for those pesky monsters that interrupted your journey, you would find Dave by now. Though Jake did not say anything about the town the two of you were at, you don’t care. Besides, hearing his instruction is way better than have your eyes go blind trying to look at the map yourself. Never have you felt so relax with accompany. Jake is strong, skillful with all kinds of guns and capable with almost anything, well beside trap and spells. He is the kind that leaps into action without thinking. Luckily, setting spells and traps is your specialty, also plus sword fighting. You two make perfect partners.

You are happy that you finally found someone who could be so caring and understanding and even better to even have him as a lover. You are the world luckiest man. But right now you need to focus about Dave. Though time have passed too much for you to hope that he is still alive, you are surely going to avenge him. 

Fuck, you are killing your own thin line of hope. But what else can you do when you think of him. It is reality and yet, somehow you don’t want to abandon him. Maybe this is how you take responsibility.

“Are you ok? You don’t look so well, chum” his hand pads at yours, which is clenching the steering wheel a little too tight “Relax everything will be ok” Strangely, his gentle voice is enough to shake your worried away, pulling you out of your dark and sad mind, into his sunny and warm world like he has just switched off your depression with a bright smile. Immediately you don’t even know what you where gloomy about. It makes you want to hug him but you are driving. He always gives you a dependent feeling like you can trust your life to him.

Well, there is no reason not to. The two of you have pretty much become best bud already. You don’t mind sharing your story with him. It helps you feel a lot better after the pressure that used to add up on your tense nerves every day. It feels weird when you are with him, sometimes you just forget how living can be such a challenging task. The same go to Jake, he is often deep in his own amazing stories of traveling the world, seeing all the beautiful wonders. Though it is a bit awkward when you notice all of them took place in his childhood considering the way he lived in the past few years, being controlled by a witch. Jake gets to be himself only recently. You don’t know if you can make up for those years, though it was not your fault, but with everything he has done for you, it would be unfair not to repay him.

“Hey, Jake, If you got one wish, would you wish that this apocalyptic shit did not happen in the first place” You glance at him, knowing that he can see it.

He thinks for a moment “I’m not sure. If this did not occur, I would still have my grandma, but… I wouldn’t have met you” Jake makes it sounds like a tough choice to choose. But if you were him, family would come first. Yet you can’t help feeling flatter about it. Because he literally means you, the person he met not long ago, is more important than his grandma, who is definitely knew and loved him way longer than you do.

“Don’t lick my ass like that” you elbow him in the side, trying hard not to blush too much.

“Everything has their good and bad side. I can’t change what happened in the past so I will just make the best out of the future” He chuckles.

“Seriously, with that level of positive, you should be human” you thought he would laugh louder when you say it but instead he becomes silent.

“What if I’m not human?” his voice turns low and the atmosphere drops intensely.

Your foot nearly presses the break but you stay calm and keep driving. You want to hear him out “What are you saying?” be reasonable.

“I don’t know” he shrugs like the point is obvious “Maybe I could be an angle sent down from heaven to do his duty on earth but I half-assed around with it and got caught and brain-washed by a witch” 

“Fuck you” so it was a joke. You elbow him once more and certainly with more force than the last one. Your heart was beating fast like it could have popped out of your chest. You swear your arms were ready to hit him if thing went south “I praised you too much, now you has become a douche”

“Oh, so I can’t joke either? Or were you scared? Oh ho, did that really work? ” He doesn’t seem to stop being douche.

“I was being careful. I scare of no shit” you put your stoic face on

“And here I thought you had our trust sorted out already. That hurt” he crosses his arms but you know he isn’t angry. That was just your hunter instinct.

“Ok, so you got me. Haha. Laugh all you want. It ain’t happen again”


	17. Dirk, Jake, Jade & Jane: WTF

As soon as you arrive to Washington, you and Jake immediately ask around for information, anything that relate to demons. You don’t have time to rest unless you are at ease. But you only manage to get a hold of some. The smarter demons know how to hide themselves. You even ask the local hunters but none of what they told you is what you need so you don’t think you will sleep tonight. The only other option is to ask the demons that roam at night. It is dangerous but you are used to this job already.

***  
“Ughhhhh” you groan irritatingly. Where could that asshole who took Dave possibly be. Did he turn to smoke because not a single shit in this town knows him.

“It has just been one day, not like we could find him in that short amount of time” Jake’s voice is low so to not attract any unwanted or dangerous attention.

“Dude, the last time I saw my bro was when I was in a warehouse, somewhere at the coast of this fucking city. That demon asshole isn't dumb enough to still be there. It must be somewhere far away so it is logical to think he might be in the central of town, in which there are more assholes that could help him cover his track”

“I know that but for god sake, take a break. The sun is coming up already. You have been running around the streets all night long. Aren't you tired?” he is worrying for your health.

You look at the sky, dyed with the red of the rising sun, telling you that it is dawn already. It is the only thing that hasn't change since the apocalypse started. It clears your mind and calm down your stress.

You take in a deep breath “I guess you are right” this city isn’t small so it will need some time if you want to check every corners of it “we’ll hunt again when night comes”

And so a few more days pass but still no result. It feels like you are at your end of this case. You are losing hope. There is not a single clue or hint he is in this fucking crowded town. You are starting to doubt that he could even be in this city. May be he is long gone. Your knees weaken and you fall but Jake catches you before your face could hit the ground “I told you to take it easy”

“God dammit I don’t know. How many night has it been? Where could he be? Is my brother even fucking alive?” you shout in frustration then bury you face in his neck “you told me he is safe right. Is it true?” though at first you did not believe that, now you want to. You want it to be real.

Jake rubs at your back “No way would I lie to you. A future prediction from a crystal ball could take up to a four or five weeks to happen. Be patient. Tonight just isn't lucky”

“Hey you shitty fuckass, I know the douche you are looking for” suddenly you two hear a scratchy voice and turn toward within a blink. As you do, you instinctively break off into a defensive stand. To no surprise, the stranger is a demon of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. He is a bit smaller than you but definitely still as deadly as the other demons. Though this is the first time you see him in this city, you can tell he is not one of those noobs you have killed. His face has hint of confidence, which mean he isn't weak and might not be alone either. But Jake hasn't taken out his guns.

“What do you want?” you clearly know what he is here for. You have been killing a hella lot in the past few days so sooner or later, they will see you two as a threat and surely on to you.

“Are you even listening, shit stain? The overly Satan blessed cocky ass black-haired dumb dumb that kidnapped your pitiful brother. Ring a bell? If you want him so fucking badly that you went on a killing spree on all the monsters in this damn shitty town than I’m gladly help. Unlike others, I’m ain’t a fan of his” this demon seems to know what he is talking but the way he says it just make you want to slit his throat “I’ll tell you anything, SO HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS KICKING DONE, LIVE ME ALONE, JESUS”

“Why would I believe you?” there is just no reason to trust a demons. You aren't that stupid or desperate.

“Come on, I just want to fucking live in peace. Is that too much to ask? Wait, YES IT FUCKING IS” You swing your sword at him and effectively, he shut his ranting as he dodges the blade “FUCK YOU. But believe me when I say this: CHECK THE SUBURB, YOU ASSES CAN’T MISS IT” And he disappears into the dark.

What’s his deal? The guy just walked in being all loud mouth, telling shit that you don’t know if you can rely on or not and then vanished like nothing happened. The event went down different than you image. You thought you two were going to be gang up by demons but there was only one and the weirdest thing is it came to bitch at you and fucking left. There was no fight, not even a warning. What the fuck?

“Dirk” Jake looks concern “We have been searching here for too long. I think we need to change location. It is not like I think he was right but…”

“I know it wasn't entirely wrong” you know what he was going to say. Though you don’t want to admit it, he has a point there “I’m done for the night, let go to bed” you will deal with this shit tomorrow. Maybe, you will take a ride around the suburb, when things become hopeless enough.

It hit your pride a bit. For you to even consider an idea from a demon without having to force him is like being underestimated. It wasn't even a specific address, so it can’t be a trap either, at least not an obvious one.

But still, it bugs you of his reason. Why did the demon tell you this?

***  
You are Jane Crocker and right now you are in a ghost town with Jade. Not like it is fill with ghosts but this place has never had any human living in since the apocalypse started years ago because here is where the first monster appear, where it all began and also the only place to tranportalizer connected to. Jake wanted to escape the islands so he must have gone here and what worse is that you know he is smart enough to bring Dirk with him too. He knows for a fact that the Strides shouldn't be killed so Dirk would be a perfect shield. So where could they be now? Definitely far from here for sure but where else on this ball of dirt. He can’t possibly go anywhere after 7 years being locked up. The earth has changed too much since then and so is him. You doubt any of his familiars will recognize him looking like that though he still has the strength to prove otherwise. Yet, you don’t think you can put him down easily without John’s help. But if you ask John to do that, you will have to explain more than you want to. Besides, who will keep an eye Dave? You? No, the last time you had John and Jade working together, all this bullshit happened. Sigh.

“Hey, Jane, good new!” Jade yells at you from afar. She has been sniffing around for clues “I was searching around and guess what I found? I mean I did not find anything but something great happened. Karkat sent me a text!” She would run at you but her body isn't fully healed. It also limits down the level of her spell. Right now she can only do the simple one like flying and levitate. Everything else has to be done manually by brewing potion. 

“That’s a shocker” it really is. He is the kind of guy that wouldn't want any part of anything, including being sent to earth. He can rant about that all day long. But you know he isn't the joking kind either  
“What did he say?” you aren't in the mood to play around.

She reads the text he sent her “He saw Dirk in Washington, messing around with demons, blah blah. He would like him to fuck off so… he told them where John is. WHAT THE FUCK.OH MY GOD, WE NEED TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW”

“Seriously, I’m starting to doubt he even a demon” you and Jade fly as fast as you can like your lives depend on it because it _fucking_ is. You're death if the plan fail.

Dammit, when the teleportation spell is needed most Jade don't have the strength do so. This is the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will go down.


	18. Dave/John: Let it be

You are Dave Strider and you are a fuck up asshole. Though you already got your revenge on John, afterward, you can’t stop thinking about it, about him. You don’t feel like you are yourself anymore. Because you are doing something that you yourself can't fucking believe: You fucking fuck him EVERYDAY.

You hate him, yes. It is fact but there is something so alluring about him. You thought the venom would stop the next day, but after days, it hasn't. You still felt fucking horny when you think of him. Ever since you came here, all your thought has been mostly around him so now it is kind of hard to think of something other than John.

Though you hit him and act brutal toward him to remind yourself he is the bad guy. He manages to bear and go along with it, which makes you feel like you are in denial of something that isn’t there. You just keep fucking him then hitting him everyday. If you actually despise him to the gut, you should be done with him by now. He should be death. You regret to even let him barely breathing like this, but you don’t have the courage to go beyond that.

It is normal for men to have their sexual needs satisfied, but you are overload with lust. Even right now, you are trying to hold it back, to not go upstairs to the room you locked him in.

You feel like you have lost your grip on reality. Your expression has become stoic and anything you touch that is not him, you wouldn’t feel much of it, like your nerves have given up on everything other than that demon bastard. Perhaps that is why you are drawn to him, how your body tries to remember what it is like to feel and taste. But damn is he stinks. The stench of beer reeks the room heavily. You shouldn’t have waste that can of beer on him, at least not all of it, since his reaction was gold and the smell gives you second thought on every times you try entering the room. If you ever change the sheet, you wouldn’t able to leave that room. You would literally fuck him all day long. Damn, what a sick freak you have become.

You never thought it could be possible but the truth hit you right in the face. YOUR LIFE IS NOW ENTIRELY DEPENDING ON HIM. He is like a drug and you are totally addicted. You know it is bad and only ruin you more and more, yet, you never once able to fully hold in and instead give up on half ways. There is just too much pleasure for you to fight back. To see him begging you to stop is way too good to pass on since that is what you get off of. To feel like you are more superior than a demon is quite satisfying. You don’t think you will stumble on another demon like him, not like you want to anyway.

You two are nothing like enemies or rivals, but something more complex, unexplainable and sinful. You can’t help but to keep it that way. What else can you do? You can be silent forever. You want to say something that isn’t just teasing and mocking, but something that make sense or else it would mean you are hooked to him and you can't resist. He will know you are sinking yourself in his spell slowly by the day, that you blindly stepped into his trap. Sooner or later he’ll find out you are on your knees for him.

THE FUCK? Is this why people warned you to not overdose on the demonic venom? Yet no one really said how much of it would be considered overdosed. You thought only stupid no-brain fuckass would try such thing but guess your mind has lost its sanity to that level.

***  
You are John Egbert and never have you felt so insecure. Though there is a mix of confused, fear, anger, used, weak… most of it is insecurity. You can’t escape Dave. He is always there, in the house. Though you don’t know why he chose to stay instead of escape when he clearly has a chance, you think it has something to do with you. Dave has been acting weird since that day. Despite the fact he teasing you and calling you a slut, a bitch… he, himself is all over you. You would love him to stay like that if you were not in your current state, which is pretty much a human, a fucking low-level weakling. 

Every day, once or twice, he would come up to you with hateful eyes that also full of lust. Though you are used to the roughness and pain he forces on you, your body is always left with too much pain for you to even try to sit up. The sheet still stinks of beer from that time but your nose is used to it by now. You don’t remember how fresh air smell like anymore. You are starting to believe that he is going to ruin your sorry ass for real.

It is like you are the human and he is the demon. Maybe he is trying to put you in his shoes but isn’t this a bit much? There hardly any way you can get out of this because he has you lock in this room, always makes sure you barely have any energy and not able to drink a drop of blood during all those days also makes it worse, which means you are keeps at the verge of exhaustion, easy for him to manipulate, to have his ways with you, to do whatever he wants to your body and sex seems to be his option, or more like a constant need for him consider how many times you two have done it. Though you have lost count of it, you know if he were a demon he can be a better, stronger and hornier one.

Since it has become routine, you pick up a habit of his during sex. It is that it never a 100% pain. He doesn’t kiss you much, but bite a lot. It is expected since he said he fucking hated you, yet, when he does kiss you, it is long and deep. He doesn’t stop until you actually push him off to gasp for air. Sometimes he touches you and it fell good too and the rarely happened embrace you get is surprisingly heart-warming. You don’t say anything about it because you enjoy it as well, but still, it is oddly weird. His expression also the same of a rock, though growl often. You can’t swallow the fact he isn’t being honest with you, well, not like he ever be, still, he should say something.

It is a bit surprising with the fact that he obviously knows kissing you will result in his sex drive going through the roof, but then again your venom has run dry long ago. Your current teeth are human like so they are unable to do produce any of that. So is there another reason he is still doing this? Still fucking you.

*Click* the brightness of the hallways makes you blink. You don’t need to wait for your eyes to adjust to know Dave is coming into the room.

You flinch when he loom over you. No, you don’t want it. You are still barely recovering from the last one.

His hand holds you by the jaw, forcing your mouth to open and within a second you can feel his tongue inside it. You can push him back, but you don’t. If the kiss is broken then he will start to get rough.

His hand creeps down your hip and your legs twitch at the touch. You try your hardest to relax but your body does seem to comply with your mind. You can’t fool yourself. This isn’t the first time, so your body perfectly knows what it will undergo and isn’t happy at all.

Dave’s lips start to move downward, to your neck and collarbone. You thought he is going to bite but he just stops there. His breath is hot like fire on your skin. You tremble in suspense. What is he going to do?

You panic whenever he does something out of ordinary. He has something new up his sleeves, which is bad. Your heart races and your limbs freeze as he tightens his grip on your wrist. Though it is only one wrist, both your hands are still tied together so it mean if he holds one, he’ll hold both.

“John” His voice sends chill down your back. He talks with the same tone he used on the first time “What if…” his other hand squeezes your shoulder so that you wouldn’t close the gap between it and your head “I take off the collar” you jump and nearly hit the headboard. What is this? You can’t believe your own ears. What is he trying to trick you into? It can’t be that easy. 

Your eyes meet with his and he looks intense. You don’t know what to answer. Of course you would say yes but what would you do when you are the main character again. You thought he could solve this shit but you two have been running in the same spot all this time. So, both of you are hopeless by this point.

“Would you kill me?”

You don’t understand what he is trying to pull “N-No …NO, I can’t less you get away with this, ha, you wish” you desperately hide the shakiness in your voice. Wait, you should have lied and get your ass out of this situation. Dammit you just let your chance pass right in front of your face. But you aren’t that good at lying anyway. He is too smart to fall for that. What more, you did not think he would ask you suck thing. Isn’t killing you a much easier task? Then again, you two never quite understand what the other is thinking.

*Tick* your neck is free despite of what you said. Everything immediately feels different. Energy starts to flow inside you and within a blink of an eye you are back to your demon self, all strong and powerful.

Then before you can do anything, Dave kisses you.

***  
You are Jake English and you think you have an idea about the place that the little demon was hinting. It is Jane house but it isn’t herself to live her hostage alone, unwatched. Should you check? Maybe. The problem is how will you go without Dirk coming along? If you bring him there without preparation, it would be the same as walking into an obvious trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow


	19. wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF is what i think about this fic

You are Dave Strider and you are fucking crazy. Why did you take the collar off? How in the loving fuck was that a good idea? You literally told yourself just a moment ago not do that and still straight up fucking done it anyway. It is likes there was a voice in the back of your awfully insane mind whispering ‘you should’ and you just fucking did it without hesitation. The feeling was inviting and you hardly notice it, but somehow it is enough to fuel you the need to want. You were definitely lost in your own mind.

“You are a half-demon” there is a shudder in his voice and as soon as the words reach your ears, a chill run down your spine as well. 

The fuck? How could such thing happen and to you of all people. You have never heard of this. You thought demons can only turn others into demons just like themselves. Shit. Is this why you kept losing yourself at the sight of him?

So it was not because you were losing your sanity but because you are a half demon. Wait, what does a half demon even do?

No nonono… this is wrong, a lie. You can’t believe him that easy. He is just dumping bullshit over your head.

“So?” despite your internal freak out, that is your answer, your fucking shocking deadpan answer that would surely makes the whole world drop their jaw because damn, you don’t give no fuck anymore.

You touch him and he pushed you off “Dave, stop. The more we fuck, the more you will get worse. I don’t know how but apparently I am pure-blooded demon so it is better that you stay away from me until Jane is back. I-I… I’ll ask her if to explain this, and then you’ll be fine”

“This is fine” you pry his legs open for what you came for. But the lust makes you forgot the fact that he is a demon, and so you take a full blown kick from him, which result in you fly off the bed and slam against the wall.

John is quick enough to free his hands and run out of the room. You run after him despite your aching back. A little chase would hurt no one, it is fun to change the pace now and then, besides you want to fuck him somewhere else other than that stinky room 

***

You are John Egbert and what mess have you got yourself into? You fucking lock yourself in the study room. Since you are traumatized by him, turning back to a demon isn’t good enough to raise your ego back to its usual height. What more is that Jane never mentions you being a pure-blooded demon before so the slightest thought of this possibility never crossed your mind. You never intend to turn him into a demon, or worse a half demon. Why haven’t you seen this earlier? you believed his increase in strength and violent in everyday was just his way of showing how much he hate you, not the fact that they are symptom of him changing to a half demon.

“Fucking get out of there” Dave furiously pound at the door, not yet break in.

Everyone knows with a bit of blood and a mating process, human can be turned into a demon at the next second and like it or not, have to adapt to their new life of blood-drinking. There are no being that can live without food but even so, people who still do not entirely give in would likely to kill themselves or keep it at minimum. The change is very fast and painless, which is the total opposite of half demon. Half demon will become full demon but they would rather die than having to endure with the whole process.

Dave is undergoes the most agonizing transformation of his life. It definitely all started with him consuming your venom. It explains why he is so aggressive and possessive of you, plus with him hating you right now, he becomes much more brutal and forceful since any emotion he feels is dramatically intensify and easy to be lose control. And at the moment, it seems to be anger.

But now that you know the reason, you are a bit flattered. You never thought he was hiding that side of him. Though you controlled his mind once, it doesn’t mean you could read it as well.

He is even so far as to develop an inhuman shade of glowing burning red. It startled you when he kissed you, yet you have to admit they are beautiful. But it will be a bit longer for him to develop a taste for blood, which marks your doom. He’ll surely drain you dry since you are his nearest source.

“You little shit!” Dave kicks down the door “What did you said about half demon. TELL ME. Is this one of your fucking trickery?” He immediately slams you at the wall like you did to him but with his body too close for your comfort.

“Uh…mm…” There is no way you can explain it without pissing him off even more “Let just say… uhhh… you are slowwwwllllly… turning into a demon” you just can’t look at him in the eyes while you are saying this “kinda like… puberty, but in a demon way” 

“The you better pay for it” he whispers with his lip inch away from yours. You could feel his hot breath, which is full of lust.

You expected he would beat the shit out of you for it but then again, Dave isn’t himself right now. He seems to randomly switch between being a demon and a human.

Though there is nothing he can do to hurt you now but the suffering he put you throw has the pain carved to your mind. Dave raising his voice is enough to makes you shudder in worry. Your heart pounds whenever you see him. Regardless of that, your stomach demands for attention. It has been long since the last time you had blood and with Dave so close you don’t know if you can keep your teeth away from him.

Both of you want to have a taste of the other.

***

You are Dirk Strider and you are fucking tired, but when you open the van to throw some hunting stuff in, you notice Jake is gone. After you met the little demon, he kept quiet as he walked behind you instead of beside you. You thought he was giving you some space to think so you did not care much and apparently lower you awareness and defense. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. Now Jake is gone and it is all your fault. You nearly lost yourself when Dave was took away, now Jake too. Are you meant to be alone for the rest of your shitty pathetic life?

Suddenly, you were jumped and the next thing you know is the cold pavement. Your arms are bent painfully on your back and your sword is kicked away from your reach. This definitely is the work of that little runt. He messed with your head and during the moment of your weakness, separate Jake from you.

You expect this would happen sooner or later since you have been really active, killing more demon than you can count. Yet, you have a flaw. With every demon you interrogated, your motive will leak and there for turned into your weak point.

Whoever is doing this to you surely know what they are doing. They put a bag over your head before you could think of fighting back and tied you up full of ropes. But it seems they are so confident with their tying that they did not bother to put you out of consciousness, so instead, you are shoved in the van with the engine starting to roar.

You move around a bit but feel no sign of Jake, which means you are on your own. However, while you are struggling, the bastard who is driving decides to at your hair and pulls in between the front seat. It is a tight squeeze and you are stuck like a fish out of water.

Then, the worst thing happens. You feel hot air against your neck and a pair of fangs. They cut deep into your skin, draining your blood with the last bit of your energy and yet, the van doesn’t spiral out of control even though you start to feel dizzy from blood lost. You soon give up on your limbs and the already dark shade of the bag around your head turns to a complete black.


	20. Half demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM!

You are Jane Crocker who is right now, fucking ready for battle. You stand a few feet away from your own house, speculating the surrounding. Everything seems normal and calm like it always is, no suspicious vehicle or any sign of intruder. But what worry you is how quiet the place is. Maybe John is sleeping or worse, abducted or even killed. If that is true, the plan will be spoiled. Both you and Jade perfectly know that. He’ll sniff you and kill you two or more terrifying, he’ll leave that to the demon lord.

You snap out of your thought when Jade carelessly kicks the door down and runs inside “Jade, wait!” you run after her. What you didn’t expected is that you are met with, not Jake or Dirk or any other hunters, but a huge mess of a living. Everything is out of place and the floor is littered with trash. So is the kitchen and the study room. John is nowhere in sight and with a bit of examination; it seems the place is turned into a dump long ago. It is like someone else was living here instead of John. Someone who used to live under a rock and don’t know what a trash can or a wash machine is. The house is fucking tainted. Though John can be the trouble maker sometimes, you are sure he isn’t the kind to leaves a mess like this laying around.

You run upstairs and check his room but instead of John or Dave, the room reeks with a horrible stench that you can’t describe. Compare to the other rooms this one is ten times worst. Did he play around with your potion again? Because you don’t know anything else can possibly create such a heavy smell. Jade runs right out the house. Since her nose is sensitive, it must be crying when the smell hit her. That damn fucker must have a reasonable explanation for this. You bet he is hiding from you right now because you are about to blow a fuse on him. This might not be your house but you used to live here too after all.

You stomp to the next room, the second bedroom and turn the knob with a little too much force. What you see is Dave lying on his stomach on the bed like a man having a hangover. His position clearly shows he is put there by someone else who was in a hurry trying to cover the crime scene with merely a bed sheet. Dave’s head lays where his feet should be, his arms are in odd posture with one hanging at the side of the bed and the other suspiciously covering his own neck.

You come closer to check on him and unsurprisingly, as soon as lock at his neck, you see bites mark. How was John able to take of the collar, but thank god, Dave is still breathing though “John, you in here?” you try to suppress your rage and sound as calm as you can “I know what you did” you call out again “I’m not mad or anything, as long as Dave is still alive, I can forgive you” You don’t care where he is hiding, you are going to find out eventually but letting him come out on his own will save you more time

Thump. It seems he was on the ceiling. Figured.

“Uh, Jane” he is now standing at the door.

You turn to him “it is ok. You don’t need to say sorry”

“No. But I… did you know that I was an alpha demon?” he steps back a little.

You were going to have him explain this whole mess but that question makes you pause “I do” you walk off the room and close the door. You cannot risk having any untrusted being hearing about this important piece of highly classified plan.

“Oh god, why didn’t you tell me?” he sounds nervous “Does that mean this whole demon apocalypse was me doing? I’m like the general of the demon armies. I-I can’t believe it!” John nearly trip on his own feet.

“Calm down, dear. It wasn’t you” you can’t let him be too loud.

“What!? I thought that is the role of an alpha demon? Didn’t you teach me it was like that?”

“I did and it is true. We had someone did that already so you… have a different task. You are going to end this” you whisper.

“How am I suppose to do that? I don’t fucking know”

“No, don’t worry. It is easy. You just need to turn Dave into a half demon, then Dirk, and leave the rest to me, ok?” you pad his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“I did turned Dave, but I have never wanted to do that to him or that asshole of his brother. I don’t want to be in his shit”

“John Egbert, you listen to me. I spent all those year raising you, preparing you for this world easiest task and you are saying no? You know what, the moment you kidnapped Dave, you already have Dirk on your fucking tail. He is going to be here any day, ready to whoop you ass, not alone, he is going to bring a mob of hunters with him and you will be sorry” If kindness isn’t the solution, you turn strict “So what are you going to choose? Dave is turned, which will be your huge advantage and with Dirk add to it, nothing can stop the demon overcoming the earth. By then, you can do absolutely anything you want” you cross your arms as you have proven your point. He has no way to deny it.

“What about the first alpha demon? Why can’t you just ask him to do it?”

“No” A straight up no “I wish I could but… he is dead”

“Oh… then, you promise I get to do what I want afterward?”

“Positive”

“Literally anything?”

“Yes, of course”

“Like what if I want to kill Dirk, or…”

“Jesus fucking christ YES!”

“OK, ok, I only want to be sure about it”

***  
You are Jake English and even though you feel kind of regret for leaving Dirk all alone so suddenly, but for the sake of his life you have to do this. You hope one day he’ll understand. No one is perfect and that including you. Dirk can praise you as much as he wants, but as long as you are still hiding yourself from him and doing thing behind his back like this. You will always feel guilty.

You are going to have a peak at Jane house and you will be back before he knows it. Damn that bloody little demon. Why did he have to spill it out? You know Jane would keep important shit at her house so you tried to keep Dirk away as far as possible. But know that he have the idea planted in his head, you have to make sure he is not going to fail or the world is doom.

After a few minutes, you are nearly at Jane’s house and as soon as you see Jade running out of there, you hide behind a different building and keep your head down. It doesn’t look like she is there to guard the place. Her face frown with a disgust look while she coughing, which is your chance to sneak closer.

The moment you have your head near a window, you stomach twist.

“Did you know that I was an alpha demon?”

What you just heard is the most incredibly shocking thing you have ever laid your ears on. Another fucking alpha? Bloody god, you are going to have a hand full if you don’t stop this fast. 

“Sorry Dirk, but I’m going to be busier than I thought” you mumble to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to open an ask box on tumblr for this fic.
> 
> http://halfdemondavestrider.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check it. Ask anything you want as long as it doesn't reveal the plot or involving smut.


	21. Dave stop giving a fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been up four days ago but the internet decide to be a shit before a press post.  
> >:\ so here TWO update.

You are Dave Strider and you can’t breathe. Why did you go to sleep lying on your stomach anyway? It makes your neck hurt from the bending so you turn, face the ceiling as you take a deep breath.

 

Then weight started to press down your stomach “Hey there handsome?” that is John’s voice.

 

Wait, John? You jolt and sit up, but you can’t. He is too heavy so you settle on your elbows and immediately you see him lying on you and with that, you realize your head was at the wrong end of the bed and also, you are naked.

 

“Why are you here?” obviously, you lost your self-control had sex with John again. You even remember that you were the one to take off the collar off of him, let him freed and now lying there smirking at you. Everything happened so fast that none of any definition of wrong occurred to your mind in the slightest.

 

“Confused, right? I know” He laughs.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a half demon” you remember when he broke the news to you. It was shocking, yet you ignored because you clearly was not yourself then “I don’t need you rubbing it at my face” you have just waken up but still too tired to deal with his bullshit. It is too early.

 

Up until now, you were fighting back, refuse to go along with him even though he didn’t give you a choice as you still had your humanity to save and protect. But now it is gone as well. You are empty and for once, lose your will to fight. You have nowhere to turn back to and the only way forward is toward him. Even if there is a cure for this, you doubt John will let you get anywhere near it. You clearly lost to him since the start. It is always a fact that only just now you admit.

 

You scratch your head and actually shift your position so that you can get a pillow to rest your head on instead of pushing him off, since he is right on your fucking dick. You don’t give a flying fuck, if he jumps you. The more denial you be the more misery you feel. So you are going to embrace your sorrow like a man, well half man to be accurate.

 

“You are just gonna sleep like that? No cursing? Not one word?” he looks a tiny bit disappointed.

 

You lazily glance at him “You should know you are much more tolerable when you shut the fuck up, asshole”

 

“Wow, compare to all the awful thing you usually said to me, like a bitch, a slut… bla and bla, that almost sound like you are flirting” He seems excited while his face inches closer to yours.

 

“Shut up, I still need to sleep” ignore his smartass comment actually makes you feel more light-headed. You should have stop giving a damn long ago. He isn’t as annoying as he was when you loosen up. Never have defeat feel so relaxing.

 

“Nah, we have the whole entire house to clean. Jane is going to kick my ass if we don’t get it done soon” John sighs.

 

“There ain’t no ‘we’ here, you do it” he was the one that caged you here first so why would you have to clean your mess.

 

“What is wrong with you today? You barely made an argument. This is boring” he is pouting. At least you know his face is capable of emotion other than a smug.

 

The major reason of your hate was the fact that he is a demon and you are a hunter, but now, you too, are going to be a demon, the feeling die out. You guess you were just one of those few people who thought they could win against the demons, thought they could fight back forever. But they were wrong; you were wrong, and naive. You are no hero. You just have your limit a bit further than others. You aren’t pathetic, just another human who doesn’t want to die.

 

“Can we cuddle?” the obnoxious bastard can in fact be sweet and it gives you goose bump.

 

 

“If that make you shut the fuck up and let me sleep then why not?” you shrug like it is no big deal, _because it is not._

 

“YES!” he gives you a squeeze so hard that you think it would break your ribs. Yup, it definitely surprised him. You amazed yourself for saying that so casually. It is like a huge weight of stress was lifted.

 

You used to think anyone who gives in was just coward loser, but now that you experienced it, you see it is the greatest way to let yourself go. People who become hunters to defend their life were just those who try to run away from the fact that the world is changing, that human aren’t the one in superior any more. It is the obvious proof that life is cruel. May be this isn’t an apocalypse but an evolution. Demons are stronger, faster and agiler than humans.

 

 “So does that mean we are official” John cuts your thought by snuggling closer to you, pressing all his weight on you, making you a little hard to breathe.

 

It is kinda ironic that you once fantasizing about how best of buds would you be if John were human, but now it comes true the other way around instead. Oddly, you still feel kind of happy. Despite of that, “Officially what?” there is no fucking way in hell are you going to be the one to say that out loud.

 

“You know” he is nudging you. Though you don’t think this bond could even be called sex buddies, but right now you know everything is better when you don’t waste your effort on to something as useless as hating him, seeing that this is a forced relationship. The more you hate him the worse your life feel. But now that you don’t hate him as much as you did, you can’t say that you like him either. It is just that staying around him wasn’t as infuriatingly frustrating as it used to.

 

If you can’t get away, join it.

 

You don’t even fucking care about Dirk. If somebody mentions him, you are just going to ignore them.

 

Woooooow, giving up changes you a hella lot. The realization nearly causes you to gasp. You feel like a total different person. Maybe you try out new thing even. No, not ‘maybe’ more like ‘certainly’ since you are cuddling him already so what if you kiss him. Is this because of your demon side taking over? Now that you accept it, your craving for John doesn’t feel like it is off the roof or a split personality anymore. Before, you used to be like the fucking Hulk, but without the super strength part.

 

Guess you two finally made up.

 

Huh? When was the last time you don’t have anything to worry about? Definitely way too long ago and for the first time you are comfortable with him around.

 

With that thought you start to drip of to sleep.

 

***

 

“Dave” John is calling you, but you don’t feel like responding “Dave” he gives you a kiss and though you are still a little sleepy, you gladly respond.

 

Then his erection presses against your uncovered nakedly unerected dick. Seriously, if this is the reason he tried to wake you up, you will punch him in the face, later. For now you let him do it while your hands travel down his hip to grope his ass. You remember he was wearing clothes just a moment before but now his ass is bare for you to touch and where the fuck did his shirt goes. Did he freeze time so that he could strip or was it all illusion? You don’t really care as long as it is convenient.

 

You head was resting on the pillow before he lifts it up, making it is hard for you to continue kissing so you broke the kiss. You are panting but he is grinning, straitening up as his hands something small. John waves it at your face and you can see it is a condom. Doesn’t he think it is a bit late to start using that now?

 

“Aren’t you were born with an ass so you can get fuck?” to be honest you like the feeling of his wet and hot ass around your dick so you doubt you want to wear that. The little shit would ruin it. Besides, demons don’t get sick in anyway.

 

“Yes, but this is our first time actually making love. I want it to be special” He reaches down your dick, and then lowers, under your balls “If you don’t…how about you let me be the top”

 

“Fuck no” you ain’t letting this bastard put his dick up your ass “That ain’t happening” you palm over the condom he is holding, keeping him from using it.

 

“No worry, I already put another one on” he presses a finger in your asshole.

 

“NO!” you realize you wear sitting up, griping at John’s arms, who is sitting in your lap, still clothed. Does that mean what happened just now was a dream? But to be sure “You want to use condom?” you ask him bluntly.

 

“Well… if you are that scared, I won’t do it” He tries to laugh it out, but you heard it already.

 

Holy fuck god you have just realize something crucial “Where you fucking around in my head again?” you forgot he could manipulate you mind “Shit” You just got literally mind-fucked.

 

“I wanted to wake you up so, yeah” He shrugs

 

At least it wasn’t real, or else it would have been painful. Wait, does that mean everything happened before you went to sleep, the cuddling, the human life you giving up on, are planted in your head by him?

 

“No” John says “Stop thinking so hard, Dave, you always space out when you do so”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We should be cleaning” you can’t stress yourself over such trivial things. John is right.


	22. true or false

You are Dirk Strider and you don’t know where you fucking are. You thought you would be torture and kill but you were treated like a garbage bag. You were thrown here and that all it is. You were tightly tied up. There was a piece of cloth wrap around your eyes when you woke up but you were able to wiggle out of it. The room is small, empty and nearly pitches black, like a shed or something. The only light source was the moon light outside the cracked door.

Luckily, you have a small knife you hide inside your shoe for occasion like this, so it wouldn’t end up like the last time you were tied. The blade stiffens the shoe but it means you are not completely powerless. Though it takes you a few minutes to take it out and cut the ropes and free yourself, you worry there might be guard outside that will tie you back again. The door maybe cracked and easy to kick down, you can’t much of the other side of it.

You hear footsteps. Shit, shit, shit. You are screwed when they found out you have freed yourself. You quickly grab your knife, legs in place, ready to lung at whoever opens the door.

*Knock* who fucking knock? May be someone pass by, who happened to hear your struggle noise. You did roll around trying to cut the ropes in this damn tight place.

“Who’s there?” a familiar voice.

“I’m trapped” You call out.

The door is open and you see that little demon runt that yell at you earlier. Both at you are surprised and growl at the same time as well.

“Shit” you glare.

“Tsk, rude, a thanks would be fucking nice” his tone shows how irritated he is, though his expression is clear enough “I hint you where to go and you end up here instead. Are you stupid or something?”

“Thanks” you mumble as you walk out of the shed “Let not put up a fight” Finding Jake is your priority now so you have to ignore your urge to punch him.

“If you want to find the asshole you call partner. He is at where I told you. If you fucking want straight up address, since you are too much of a dumbass, I can tell you

If you ignore his tone, you can see he want to help you in some way “Why are you helping me”

“I have my reasons. But to tell you the truth, the fucking guns welding asshole drove by and trust me when I tell you he is a fucking two-face backstabbing ASSHOLE”

“Fucking no way. He has been helping my ass all this time” you cross your arms. Jake basically gives you everything you ever wanted, not literally everything, but enough that you don’t have to curse when the next day comes. Wait a minute “He drove by? You mean by that”

“I can’t blame you for being so dense since I have to admit he is good at tricking fucker like you so YES, and it is a van, YOUR VAN”

“What?” He could be the one that kidnapped you, he’s human.

“Ugh. I need to a chair” he facepalms as he looks at your not yet convinced face “HE FUCKING IS. He looks like a human because he haven’t have a drop of blood in years”

“You have no fucking proof” you can’t believe it “How would you know that?”

“I told you so, I have my reason and I’m not telling that to a hunter” He is right but that is the more reason you need to squeeze it out of him.

“Come on! Look at me, do I look like the demons you jackasses kill daily. I’m like a fucking kid, small and scrawny, ear barely pointy and my eyes don’t even fucking glow that bright either. I hate human and their blood, I only drink so that others would stop bullying me” he steps forward, hands pointing out what he is trying to say. He is like an angry raccoon. But you can’t ignore the fact that he is right in some way now that you compare him with other demons you have met. Demons usually looks sexy and Jake is kind of is for a man, too good looking for a man who have only recently got free from the role of a witch’s slave. He has the strength of ten men proven when you once saw him moved a fucking huge bolder and also, he has most of the humanly skills you can think of or maybe all of it since he has to hide his perfection so that it would not be too suspicious. No, no, no he can’t be. When talking Jake inhumanity, you can’t exclude the fact that his kindness is all so have no boundary. He always cares and cheers you up no matter how much you fucked up. He is too lovely to be a vicious demon but at the same time, too good to be human.

“You know” he tiredly sighs and points at the shed “There is a safe spell on the inside of this shit hole” that spell is used to keep out demons and monsters.

“Then how the fuck did you get through?” you ask, thinking that is ridiculous but you can’t hide the feeling that the more you two talk, the more he is right.

“The radius could be small, or that I am too fucking weak and was able to slick under the radar” he steps inside and pill to piece of paper right in front of your eyes then hold it out to you.

Your stomach turns when you recognize the handwriting on it is yours. Your knees feel weak and shaky. Why does bad thing always happen to you?

“You need me to drag your ass to him. Since I’m right, I’m glad to. No need to thank me this time” his voice turns obnoxious like all demons do. For a weak demon, you think he is the evilest.

“OH, and do me a favor, ok? Kill him” he pads your back like he is your fucking friend.

***  
After a few minutes of struggling with your own mind and logic, you decided to follow him. What’s worse than having to listen to a demon is that it is right and you are wrong.

As soon as you see Jake, you realize he is where the demon told you he would be. The house he is trying to spy on look normal, if there wasn’t a fucking witch guarding the front door! And to make matter worse, she is the fucking bitch that tried to kill you, who Jake confirmed to be dead when you accidentally made her disappear. What is he doing there? How much have he lied to you? No, let not jump to conclusion. You want to hear what Jake has to say about this.

“Jake” you keep your voice low, not wanting the witch to hear

The moment he sees you he jerks back, nearly trip on his own feet, though hiss back is against the wall. You flashstep at him and for a second he is frozen.

“Jake what are you fucking doing here?” you ask, shaking him lightly

“What about you?” he asks back with worried eyes “You should be safe back in the van. It is dangerous!”

“Then why did you go off by yourself? You left me alone and I was fucking kidnapped!”

“Shhh, keep your voice down, they might hear you” he points at the window just above your head and you can see light inside.

Fuck. You almost forgot about that. Wait, if that demon were telling the truth, Dave could be in there! You can’t help but to give it a peak and as you look, you only see a young woman. She looks familiar but you don’t know why. No, you remember! She is the girl in the crystal ball! You saw her in the kitchen with Dave. So is she his savior? But then again, she has a fucking witch that successfully took Dave away from you so maybe she is not.

Just to be safe, you need to hatch a plan.

“Dirk, you need to go” he pushes you away.

“Stop messing around and get to work” the sudden voice startle both of you. Your whole body tense up like a deer caught in head light. There is a sound of open door “Jade, help me get these trash bags out”

You quickly move to the corner and glance over the front door. The she is, talking casually to the witch, even telling to take out the trash. Shit, so they are on the same side. Great, just jesus fucking great. So now you surely have to deal with her as well.

Jake nudges lightly at your back “Please, I don’t want you in danger. You will be doomed if you fight them both” 

“OH, HI KARKAT” says the witch. She seems excitedly waving at… that runt demon. Holy shit, you were fooled. Is this his ‘reason’ all along: Dragging you here, barely armed and vulnerable? You have to run, fast, before they find out! You grab Jake and flashstep away, though not before you give the window one last look and there Dave is, standing behind the glass, looking at you with uninterested eyes like you are a stranger to him. 

You hope it is because he doesn’t want to let them know you are there and not that he has betrayed you.


	23. Striders in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is a pain and my room don't have ac so focusing was a hard thing to do

You are John Egbert and you have just saw Dirk running off a moment ago, with someone. They must be partners. Not that you saw them with your own eyes but throw Dave’s eyes since you are manipulating him so that he wouldn’t rage out of control. If you tell Jane now, she will surely run after them with the speed of life. But there is a high chance where she will also bring Dave along as bait, which will disrupt this rarely peaceful moment you have with Dave. Mind control isn’t something easy. It takes effort and concentration. You push his real consciousness to the back of his mind, where he can’t hear it, and replace its empty spot with you. But you don’t want him under a tight leash. His stubbornness is one of his charms so you leave a small part where he can think to himself, enough for him to know he isn’t in control, but not enough for him to fight back. You can hear his mind screaming no while you two cuddle. It is funny how he is still against you, but as long as his body can’t hear it, you don’t mind.

“John, don’t just sit there on the couch. Stand up and clean this dump before I have second thought and let you do it alone” Jane has turned on the vacuum but her voice is still clear, despite being interrupted by the noise of the machine.

“I AM. I’m just busy controlling Dave to do it. So cut me some slack “You make yourself even more comfortable on the couch “If I lose my focus, he’ll go crazy and kill you with the vacuum”

“I will” Dave adds while washing the dishes.

“See. I’m protecting you right now” you point at him.

“No, you made him said it” Jane sighs “Jade could you come in here and help me because John decided to be a little shit”

“Sorry, I forgot we were doing that” she comes in and wit her is Karkat.

“Oh, hi Karkat. Long time no see” you wave enthusiastically at him

“Hey numbnut” he waves back, but with an expression opposite to yours, tired and pissed off. He doesn’t even look at you when he said it. He eyes were on Dave “When will you guys get rid of the douche? I mean, isn’t he enough? You don’t really need both Striders? The Lord will…”

“Karkat!” Jane interrupts “Please be patient, I was directly ordered that both of them must be turned. We are going to look for them when we are done with the cleaning”

“I agree with Karkat, the faster the better” you glance out the window where you saw them running of.

“He’ is right. We should be prepare instead of cleaning” Jade also step in the argument

“Well, sorry. Because unlike you, there a people who can’t stand a mess. Besides I didn’t know Dave was turned. But now he is, we can use him as bait, have him betrays his own brother, our big advantage. They won’t know what hit them”

“Jake would predict it, too” Jade mentions a name that you don’t know.

“Who’s Jake?” you ask, sitting up.

“He is a hunter, one of the worst, who is apparently working with Dirk Strider, since you took Dave away. He must be killed as soon as possible. That man is dangerous. We will have to separate them if we want to get the other Strider” Jane looks serious. She would be pissed if she knows you saw him and didn’t tell her.

“I can go check the neighborhood if you want” you stand up “Me and Dave” the sooner the better right? Since you can catch up to them by flying, you might as well go and get this over with. Then you and Dave are together, problem solved.

“No, you…GET BACK HERE” she shouts at you as you and Dave jump out of the kitchen window while she in mid sentence. If you surprise her like that she would have the time to use her magic on you, genius.

“I’ll be back” you fly off while Dave flash-steps, following you. It has been quite long since the last time you went on a hunt for human. You thought Dave would be your last, but your plan has change, maybe one or two more.

“John you fucktard come back down here or so help me I’ll fucking kick Dave in the dick” though you fly fast, it wasn’t fast enough to get out of Karkat shouting zone. It is weird that he is the one running after you instead of the other two so you comply. The moment you in his reach he grabs your shirt and pulls until he is sure that your feet touch the ground and not floating in mid air “Tell me. Did you happen to see them outside the house?”

“Them who?” you shake his hands away and straighten up. So he knows it too.

“Don’t fuck around with me. Did you see the other Strider? Of course you did. You two idiots fucking jump out the window like some asshole just planted a bomb in the house. Great, good for you” The last sentence drips sarcasms “Listen up, Egbert” he leans in “Demons are a bunch of dicks and it includes the Lord as well. They stab each other in the back every fucking day. Others are so used to it that they don’t even give a shit of saying anything about it. We should wise up and only use one Strider before they decide to split the earth in half. If you find the hunters, kill them both” his whispery voice is different from his shouty one, calmer but still a bit scratchy. For a guy who talks shit about his Lord, he sure likes staying with them than on earth. More importantly, you understand his point. 

“How did you know them came?” might as well ask why it all come down to this. You don’t know which side to choose. Jane was loyal to the Lord so you don’t want to lose your head not doing what she told you to.

“I tried cut their trust, made it easier to kill, but it seems those two fucker are together still. Fuck, I was going to tell Jade but you will have to do. I swear that hunter Jake only brings bad news and none of us want that up our asses. If somehow we crack their trust, which I think I almost did, they will cut me some slacks and split off” Karkat don’t have the physical strength but with the way he talks, he can hit psychologically.

“Did the Lord tell you this?” You know he is the kind who stays away from other people shit, so there must be a motive.

“Yeah, asshole. I was told by one of them, so you can fucking assume he did it behind their back. Congratulation, you win”

“Well, even if I decide to kill Dirk Strider instead of turning him into a half demon, we don’t know where he is” he sure can run fast.

“I let you deal with it. I went through enough bullshit today” there Karkat for you. You can’t ever expect him to do anything for you.

You sigh as he walks off. Guess you have to figure out on your own. You lean to Dave, knowing he is right behind you, and let your head rest on his shoulder “Dave you have any idea?” Of course he doesn’t, you are controlling him so his mind is as clueless as you. But now that you focus to him more, his mind is kind of quiet. There usually a voice that would nag you to fuck off. You glace to his eyes and it looks like they are shining red like a demon would which mean he is currently awake with in human consciousness. What a minute, Dave is a hunter too. He would know where his smartass brother hides. No matter how much he resists, the mind always tell the truth. You can feel that he doesn’t want to answer, but as simple as all human all brains. You know there is that split of second in which the answer appears before he quickly covers it. You just need to pay a little attention to it and there, you see it “Oh so they might be in the sewers. Why didn’t you thought about it earlier? It is dark, stink, dirty, full of rats and cockroaches, a perfect place to hide from your radar “Thank, Dave” you gives him a kiss on the cheek and you can feel him growling internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i don't know what will happen in the next chapter. I change the plot whenever i think of something better, this chapter included.


	24. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was excited to see pixar movie inside out, but since it won't arrive in vietnam for another two mouth, i write this instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a month since the last update, i'm sorry for taking so long. it isn't because i don't have time. i'm just stress because i'm going to apply for college again since i drop out last year to write this, so fuck me. i have gone this far, i can't abandon this.

“Dave, are you sure they are down here” you whine. The throb in your feet makes you feel like giving up, like there is no hope finding them in the sewage. You two have been searching for over hours. This place is dark, stink and dirty, a hundreds time worse than the house. But it is kind of strange that Jane hasn’t called you back. Well, you did break a window and disobeyed her so it is to be expected. She probably won’t let you back in the house after that. But it is fine, the neighborhood is empty anyway so you can break in one of the house and call it your own any time or you can move to somewhere farther, like Las Vegas, holly wood or even China if you feel like it. Though by now, they all look the same, broken and destroyed, the thought of traveling around the world is still exciting. Wow, you realize you could go literally anywhere you want. Then again, Jane won’t be very happy about it. She is really really protective of you. She doesn’t let you live around too many people. That is why your neighborhood so deserted *sigh* you need to go out more. Luckily you manage to live till now without dying of boredom. You should have started your rebellious age earlier, and you could have seen the world in its definitely better state then now. Hm, walking under the street with Dave like this actually help you. You consider this as your first step toward a more independent life. Then you’ll meet those two hunters that piss Jane off so much and kill them, wait, no, Jane said not to kill Dirk Strider. But the Lords are dickheads. They will treat you like shit if they step over to this dimension. Karkat could be right but you don’t want to go against Jane a second time. You don’t want the collar going back on your neck again.

“Should I kill Dirk or not?” your arms hold up metaphorical weight of the decision. It is quite heavy. You stop your track and Dave bump to your back “You understand what I am going through?” you poke at his face, not really expecting an answer from him. His consciousness is awfully quiet. You wish the demon part would take over soon. You are bore as hell. What is going on in that head of his?

***  
You are Dave Strider, well, not a hundred percent, more like you are his consciousness. You used to be the one in control but John took over now. He pushed you to the back of your own mind, where no one can hear you, except…

“Hey cock-blocker, are you just going to sit there and do nothing?” the other Dave, more correctly, the demon part of you “Are we going to bone the bastard out there or what? I’m fucking bored, let me take over”

You can’t let that happen. He might spill everything about Dirk and you won’t be able to forgive yourself for that. To you, stucking with Egbert was insufferable already, now you have to deal with this asshole, too. What worse about him is that he can’t be killed so you have to constantly deal with his shit, at least until you are fully turned but you aren’t looking forward to that. It marks your end of existence.

“Why don’t you let loose for once, worry too much and you’ll have wrinkle on your face by the time you reach thirty” he swings his arm over your shoulders but you know you two aren’t friend.

“Get off” you elbow him in the side and it is not in a friendly way.

“You can’t deny my existence forever you know” He smirks “we are the same person”

“Fuck you” you doubt what he said is true “Beside looks, we have nothing in common.”

“You’re sure? I know for a fact you, too, like fucking Egbert deep in the ass. Fuck prep and condoms. We don’t need those shit” he wiggle is eyebrow as his hip jerk forward and you feel disgusted. “I don’t blame you, John does have a fine ass after all, but maybe, I’ll go for his mouth next time, been awhile you know” he says it like you are having a casual conversation.

“Fuck no, he is a fucking bitch” you glare at him. The urge to punch him is strong but doing it is useless. You both don’t feel pain since you are consciousness of the mind, which is something unphysical.

“But that doesn’t stop you from getting balls deep inside him” he steps closer with a frown and gaze that clearly looking down on you.

“That clearly was you. I didn’t fuck that pile of shit. That demon deserve to die” you cross your arm under the dim light of the imaginary dark room. It is hard to ignore him with only you two in the room.

“You can’t argue with me, we are the same mind. You can’t lie. Since when have you tried killing him, tell me cuz I sure can’t remember it myself.” He raises his voice with the anger you both share. 

“If I could I would have done it long ago” you hands twitch before they clutch tight into fists. 

“You gave up long ago, don’t act like you still have your dignity. It will only makes you look even more pitiful” he pushes you off balance “I wasn’t here at the beginning but I remember how you feel when you fuck him, fucking great. You didn’t do it rough because you hate him, no, it is because you love it, you sadistic prick, so don’t bullshit with me when I say you want to fuck the daylight out of him” he is the one standing in the light now with glowing red eyes “How about the time you masturbate. You wanted to go on a second round, didn’t you? I know right, I was there. It could have been the birth of a new and improved Dave Strider but nooo, you decide to be a stubborn brat and whine about it” to you it is more like the birth of your fucking multiple personalities disorder.

“Shut the fuck up, you…”

“Wow, is this why you have been ignoring me the whole time” John voice comes in between you two. “. I’m flattered. Guess going this deep into your mind isn’t a waste of time after all.” he smiles instead of his usual smug face and for once, to be honest, it makes him looks less of a douche.

“The silent treatment work?” the other Dave says, his eyes glance at you with mockery. He perfectly knows that wasn’t what you were trying to do. You ignore it because right now there is bigger trouble at hand.

“No way will I let the last bit of me taken over by you” you snarl and the asshole part of you also seems to agree. As different as you two may be, you all want freedom.

“No need to hate, I’m not here for that anyway. I miss you though so can we, you know, talk or something” he steps forward and you step back. The atmosphere goes from intense to awkward. He sounds a lot different without that annoyingly obnoxious tone and the over-confident smug of his. To your least expected, it almost sound like he concerns. “You can hate me if you want but this is for our own good. If I let you go, you will just leave me” his face looks hurt and without thinking, you stop your step

‘What the fuck is this?’ you want to ask but the works doesn’t come out. You feel guilty like you are the bad guy here. No, you can be weak. It is not like this is the first time he says sorry or tells you that he loves you. It happens a bunch of times before. But none of those times had him look like this, in pain and sadness. No, no, nope, he could be controlling your head right now, snap out of it! How does this manipulating shit work again?

“Dave, I’m speaking to you with my consciousness, anything I say is what I think and they are all truth.” That would explain his expression, yet you can’t go along. Every time you do, it ends badly.

“As much as I hate to do this…” the other Dave sighs “but, Egbert, I would rather you be a crybaby than an asshole so if you are going to act like this outside as well, I might go along. I like you better like this. And Dave, don’t argue with yourself that is uncool, only mentally ill people do that bullshit, so man up, lose the common sense and think hard at what you want. I’m done. I’m out.” With that he disappear into the dark of the room, no, wait “Oh and you know what, you should consider be a demon soon, cuz I’m definitely a better consciousness than you do, you know, just thinking out loud here” he is gone again.

You were going to say something until you lost your balance and fall to the ground. This time it actually hurt…Holy shit, you are you, your own self, your body… it all back in your control. You gaze up at John and he offers a hand. You take it, hesitatingly.

“So... you want to go for a walk?” he offers with a small smile, still awkward with what happened two seconds ago.

“Sure” people always say violent is never the best answer. This truce could be your only chance to clear shit out.


	25. Chapter 25

You and John walk along to sewer, not really sure where you are heading but that is the last thing on the list of what you care. The heavily awkward air is so big, it drowns out the stench of the sewage. You really want to speak and break the ice, but the words don’t come out. They stuck in your throat, seeing you have pretty much embarrassed yourself in your head. But at least John kind of did, too. The side of him is completely new for you. Were all the smug just a big ass mask? Yet at the same time those painful expressions he had were also familiar. It was like you have seen it somewhere but you can’t remember when. Despite of your demon self knowing every little thing you did, you can’t quite remember his. They were all like dream that felt real but so easy to forget. The experience you have with him while he was trapping under the cursed collar was hard to recollect because during that time you lost control of yourself, most of the time you just sit back and let the demon part of you took control. You felt like you were on heavy drug. You might have felt regret at some point, but you would forget it in the next few seconds. It was like sleep walking without sleeping at all. 

“Dave?” John voice breaks you out of your thought and at that moment you realize you have stopped walking without knowing it.

“Ah, hm, yeah.” You bet you look like a fool “Can I ask you something? Um, it might sound weird, though.” You scratch your head and look to the ground. “Did I…” you don’t wait for his answer “What did I do when I was a demon? Well, I’m still half-demon but you know what I mean.”

John immediately turns away with a small, obviously forceful laugh “It was…, how do I say this… kinda hard to forget”

“Tell me the whole truth, John, I need to know” the only thing you know is that you were quite a dick. But that isn’t enough. You need to know how much damage you have caused before that part of you fully taken over.

“You still remember the time you took advantage of the collar?” his voice low with a hint of sadness. 

You cringe at the memory. It was because of the venom but you still don’t think you have gone overboard with that, seeing he almost killed you once “Yeah” How can you forget that? At that time, you have no reason to like him so you could care less if you had hurt him or not. But of all thing you could do, you choose the worst choice “I should have killed you then instead of… doing that” you aren’t regret not able to do it though. Your insanity was slowly rolling down the hill until you reach that point, it became a free fall. By now, you think you are close to the bottom.

“Oh… but you know. I realize something then. I ripped you of your freedom. I hurt you by forcing me on you”

“No kidding” it was so obvious from the start and yet it took him that long “You were the worst asshole” that is what you get for ‘dating’ a demon so young. Normally the demons you met are at least a century old. The aging and maturing process of demons and human aren’t similar in anyway. He is basically a kid compare to you. Would this count as pedophilia? No, it won’t as long as you don’t like him more that you are now.

“I thought I was familiar with human but I guess movies were as helpful as I thought they were” seriously, you can’t believe what he is saying. That would explain a lot. He is an idiot.

“What kind of movies were those?” it wasn’t on purpose but there is a bit of sarcasm in your voice.

“All kinds” he lightens up “I love all movies. Any movies I manage to find, I watch them all” there is no way someone would love every single movies they watch. Everyone have their own preference, not to mention some movies are so shitty, they should spay with holy water and burned out of existence. You bet he barely understand any of them to begin with. If you were a movie director human would never know the meaning of movies disaster.

Wow, for once, the two of you actually have a normal conversation. There is no dick involve, no violent, no mind control… it is like the most casual chat between two people. This is a huge relief on your life. “Hey, how about this? We put the past all behind us. You were a dick to me and I was a dick to you. I’m so done with this, so let erase all those fuck-up bullshit and start on neutral ground” you put out your hand, offering a shake “Can I trust you with the last bit of my humanity?”

John doesn’t shake it. He imply stare at you in surprise like what happen just now wasn’t real. His brows frown but it isn’t because of angry, more like he trying to put thought into it.

“I know that the demon turning process has your consciousness split into two but this is ridiculous” At that moment you assume he does not want to shake on it so you lower your hand. Your face goes blank until he attacks you with a hug “I miss you” his voice drips excitement but you don’t know if you should be happy about this or not. You were going to but hearing what he has just said makes you wonder if the you right now is your true self. You had been really conflicted with yourself about him, but now the feeling is black and white. Though it is the same two opposing concept within one mind, the line between them have never be as clear as now. While the other side has you detest, treating him nothing more that trash and being the demon you half are, this side has you pretty ok with things there and not thinking much of it, yet, still act like a hunter.

You are quite open mind now so being around Egbert isn’t as infuriating as it was. Despite of that, you have to ask “Am I going to split into two because I don’t know why else this shit is happening to me” you can feel his breathing stop

“I can’t tell you” he squeezes you tighter “You will be… ok when this all done” why would he share a top secret demon info to you. Besides, if you know, your other half will know too and when that asshole takes over, he’ll hunt down John’s ass for that. You aren’t capable of hate at the moment or any related emotion so the only think you could feel is that you don’t like this.

Later, you two decide to get on surface obviously for fresher air. But when you think of going somewhere, the thought of home makes you frown with the image of John’s house appeared in your mind. It is not home, more like prison. “John, are you really going to kill Dirk? If I’m not wrong, you promised you wouldn’t if I stay with you, which I am.”

It takes a long minute but he answers “I can try and lie to Jane”

You don’t know why Jane is so serious on getting you and Dirk, but you can image that it is something bad. You thought she was a good person when she treated your wound, but turn out it was to fulfill her scheme. “Can we not go back?” your relationship has just start going somewhere but with the current situation of you and Egbert being on different side, you don’t know how long it will last.

John sighs and his eyes direct to the ground. He almost looks like he has shrunk “I don’t know, Jane is hard to pursuit… when a demon is born as an alpha demon, they are seal with a life mission or else they will be killed…. I don’t want to die” he leans to you “and I don’t want to hurt you more than I already did.”

And here you thought your life was shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you wish to post link of this fic anywhere, I don't mind but at least tell me in the comment.


End file.
